With Ev'ry Drop Of Blood
by KrazyKili
Summary: CH 22 UP! Not that bad... Just being careful. About DN's daugters, but not what you think. Gets more complicated later... Please RR
1. Before the Beginning

***With Ev'ry Drop of Blood***

By KrazyKili 

A/N: Wow, it's definitely been a long time since I wrote the first part of this… Months… Anyway, I finally decided that I'd post this on FFN, I had basically decided not to… This isn't my first, but pretty close, and it's my first TP fanfic. Even flames are helpful, so PLEASE review… By the way, this'll get really complicated later, if anyone needs a character index or an explanation, I'd be happy to do so… I have to do it for myself… lol…

_Disclaimer: Um, Tortall, Daine, Numair, Jon, Thayet, Kel, Neal, Yuki, Roald, Shinko, Lianne, Liam, Jasson (the older) Kalasin, Kaddar, and on and on all belong to TP… I own everything that you've never seen before. Don't sue me, I have nothing to give…_

Info: If you've read any of the Tortall books, by Tamora Pierce (hereafter referred to as TP) then you know Daine and Numair, or, at least, I hope you do. If you know them, then you should know that Daine has Wild Magic, stemming from the fact that her father is the god of hunting, Weiryn. Daine and Numair are lovers, and Numair is one of the most powerful mages in the world, a black robe. He has an amazing amount of the Gift. I believe it was brought up in one of the Immortals books that the combination of the Gift and Wild Magic might be dangerous, and that it could cause problems for any children. I envisioned four daughters, as different as can be, who each express the four possibilities that I can think of. Remember, however, that there is always more the meets the eye. These girls are strange, yes, but all helpful in their own way. This story starts about 5 years after Squire, near the end of the war with Scanra (I read the previews of Lady Knight, and there is a war with Scanra, I believe it starts in Squire?) Please bear with me, as I am at boarding school and I do not always have the time to search through my TP collection to find out details. I envision Alanna as something like my mother with purple eyes and a few less inches, so I will describe her hair as short, although I'm not sure if that's the case. Any other points will be brought up eventually....

* * *

January 464 HE (I believe this is correct)

Daine groaned. She had been through 6 hours of labor, and it finally seemed about to end. Ever since several months after her wedding to Numair, she had had to carry this child around. Not that it wasn't welcome, but it could have waited until after the Scanran War. She pushed, and she heard a cry before collapsing back into her pillow.

* * *

Numair smiled at his tiny daughter, he hoped, the first of many. Her eyes were a bright blue, but he had the feeling they would tone down a bit. She had a tiny bit of black fluff on top of her head, just barely visible. Daine began to wake, and he took her daughter to her.

"What shall we name her?"

"I've always loved the name Tenera."

"Tenera Lina Salmalin it is, then."

* * *

November 465 HE

Daine panted. Another one, this time after the Scanran War. She pushed, once again, feeling a sense of deja vu. One more push, and it was over.

* * *

She held a child in her hands within the hour, another daughter.

(A/N: I'm unimaginative, so I'm skipping the other two births and moving on to later, hmm? The others were born in 466 in December and 468 in March. I believe that allows enough time.)

* * *

473 HE

Daine looked around and saw no children. That was strange. One moment, they had been there, and the next, they were gone. She sighed and turned around once more.

"Tenera Lina, Liliath Sarra, Histia Thayet, Kendria Onua, get over here!"

Four girls appeared, looking sheepish. When she used their middle names, they knew she was mad. Daine couldn't help smiling as she looked at her offspring. Her daughter Tenera, or Nera, had Numair's glossy black hair and her soft blue eyes. Liliath, or Lily, had light brown eyes and coppery hair. Histia, or Tia, had smoky brown curls and blue eyes, a mini replica of her mother. Kendria, or Kendi, had black hair and endless black eyes that were darker even than Numair's. Kendi's eyes, just like the girl herself, unnerved Daine. While Nera had very little Wild Magic, and lots of the Gift, Lily was almost a pure Wild Mage, and Tia was an equal mix of both, neither Numair nor Daine could quite figure out what exactly Kendi was. She didn't talk much, and although they knew she was very powerful, they weren't sure exactly how.

"Kendi, go find Sinta and play, hmm? She should be with Roald and Shinko in their apartments. Lily, Tia, time for lessons with me, and Nera, your father is waiting. "

They all nodded, and Kendi ran off to find the Princess, one of her best friends. Nera ran to Numair's study. Daine turned her attention to the other girls.

* * *

A/N: Seems so happy, eh? I look back at this and just laugh, because I now have about 37 more pages in Word of this… lol… Anyway, it seems like Kendi'll be the problem, eh? May be… * evil cackle * PLEASE review!


	2. When We Were Young

**A/N: Disclaimer on 1st page. Yeah… Been a while since I've looked at this. Now this seems so… so… focused… It gets confused later on… ^evil grin^ (darn starry thingies don't work on my Word… Ahhhh…) REVIEW**

483 HE

Tenera Lina Salmalin was bored. Her boredom teetered on the edge of insanity. She looked around the cramped room and sighed. He had promised to meet her there at the third bell. But Papa was always late. Always. It was almost the fourth bell when he finally arrived, panting.

"Sorry Ner, I got caught up talking to Jon and Roald. I have something you can help me with."

"It's alright, Papa. What do you have for me today?"

He laid some papers in front of her, which she studied. Soon, sparkling black and deep bronze Gifts were entwined to solve the problem.

* * *

Kendi and Sinta stood at that moment, entwined in practice staffs. They had both managed to convince their fathers to allow them to be Pages. It had taken a lot of effort, especially for the Princess, but there they were. Over the years, a few more girls had joined training to become knights. However, the two stood out even so, as they were both quiet and shy. They stuck mostly to themselves and tended to excel in training. At the moment, they were practicing in free time. They had both become Squires the year before, Kendi becoming the Squire to the older but still very talented and nimble Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. Sinta had become the Squire to Sir Gareth of Naxen, the younger, as the older was bedridden. They had both been chosen by semi-retired knights because of their fighting skills and dedication. They could be counted on to continue their weapons practice in their free time, but they would both need training in diplomatic things. They were, for the moment, free of meetings, but only for a bell or two.

* * *

"We're going to try a gyrfalcon, alright?"

Lily, Tia and Daine morphed at the exact same moment. Three gyrfalcons took wing and soared over the forests and peaks, to return soon after. By the sixth bell, the three older girls and their parents sat in their apartments, talking and trading ideas.

* * *

**A/N: ^giggle^ REVIEW!!! PRESS THE BUTTON! NOW!!!**


	3. Innocence Corrupted

**A/N: Next installment… This one is very descriptive… Everything still seems a little TOO perfect, eh? Well, it's not… What fun would that be? You can't write anything longer than 3 chapters with a perfect character.. Oat least, I can't.**

A week later

The room was filled with pleasant bustling and noise as Tia stepped in, carrying a package. Suddenly, all of her family was around her, asking questions and taking things from the package. She smiled wearily and sat on the chair nearest.

Her mother was gorgeous in a smoky-blue gown that highlighted her eyes, accented with green embroidery and emeralds. Around her neck was the necklace Numair had given her on her wedding day. She had pulled a pair of earbobs decorated with emeralds and two of Kitten's scales from the last time she outgrew her skin and had to shed some. Her father was decked in black breeches and a black open robe, but Daine had managed to make him wear a dark green shirt. Around his wrist was his locket, with which he could find and help any of them. He had extracted a black opal decorated with a single griffin feather from the package. Her sisters were also suitably gorgeous. Nera was decked in a dark purple gown with a long, sheer, silver tunic laced over top. She wore as little face paint as possible, but her natural beauty was plenty to serve her. She wore only a necklace of an amethyst decorated with two long, purple pegasus feathers. Lily was wearing a soft-red gown with orange gems on the hems and sleeves. She wore a bit of lip paint, but no more. Strangely, the reds and oranges set off her coppery hair instead of clashing with it. She wore a hair decoration ornamented with two golden-orange griffin feathers. Tia herself wore a black gown with gold embroidery and a gold long tunic overtop. Her ornament was a pair of golden earbobs made with centaur magic. Kendi was dressed in typical crimson and gold. Around her neck was a small glass vial containing unicorn blood. Tia shuddered as she saw that. Unicorn blood was powerful, but also very dark. Her sister claimed that she wore it only because she liked the way it looked with her uniform, but Tia couldn't believe that.

Nera fingered the amethyst charm and the Pegasus feathers. Her whole family had ordered special trinkets made from some gifts from a few immortals. Nera's was from a Pegasus friend of hers, Lotali. Nera didn't have much Wild Magic, but what little she did have allowed her to talk to equines, Immortal and mortal. Her mother's dragon scales were from Kitten, her father and Lily's griffin feathers were a thank-you gift from some griffins to thank Numair and Daine for saving one of their young during the Scanran War. Tia's earbobs had been made by a good friend of hers, Biltor Shiftplaces. He was a very strong centaur, and one that had extreme amounts of Wild and other magics. Nera privately suspected that he was a godling, like her mother, as he could also shift into a human, but only for short periods of time. Nera shivered as she saw Kendi's charm. All of the charms made them more powerful, but Kendi's was the most powerful and dangerous of them all, just like Kendi herself. Unicorn's blood was volatile and extremely powerful. No one was sure how she had gotten it, but they were not going to ask questions.

* * *

Two hours later

Lily was in absolute heaven. Her parents were off dancing, her sisters were elsewhere, and she was sitting with a bunch of her friends, glancing over at a young boy nearby. A young boy, who, if she was not mistaken, was glancing at her too.

* * *

Nera was chatting up one of her father's former students, now an advisor to the King. They often worked together, and he had asked her to the ball with him. She had agreed, hoping that this was going to become more than friendship.

* * *

Tia was dancing with Biltor, who had shifted to his human form for this part of the ball. In centaur form, he was a light green with dark green hooves, and tail. The human part was slightly tan with dark green eyes and ruffled black hair. When he shapeshifted, his torso was joined by long muscular legs in brown breeches. He was tall, but so was Tia. She was scandalously close to his body as they danced, and all of the centaurs and court attendees where looking shocked. They, however, were in their own world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kendi was huddled in a back corner of the kitchen. She had claimed she was sick, as had Sinta. In reality, she was huddled on the floor trying to rid herself of the voices as she felt Sinta's strog arms encircle her, pulling her back. The last time, when Sinta hadn't been there... She shook, not wanting to remember it. The voices taunted her. She knew the only way to get rid of them was to drink the blood, but she hated it. She hated the bitter taste, the things it did to her, the way she knew her family worried abut her when she had to. Slowly, pushing the voices back, she uncorked the vial around her neck, tilted it to her lips, and let a touch of the liquid pass through. As soon as the drop landed on her tongue, she felt immeasurably better. The voices were gone, but she knew the real pain would come after. She stood up, dusted off her clothing and re-entered the ballroom, ready to act, once again, as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

The next morning

Kendi woke up and looked over. As usual, she was in someone else's bed. The unicorn blood always made her feel better for a few hours, but after that, it would flow through her bloodstream, completely controlling her. Usually the affects would wear away the next morning or late in the night. Sometimes, it wore off during very embarrassing times. This morning, she jumped out of bed, threw on her clothes and muttered a few words, suddenly finding herself in her room with Sinta sitting on the bed, waiting for her. 

"Whose bed this time?"

"A lower noble's. He won't say anything, and neither will I. Thank the Goddess for my pregnancy charm."

She snapped her fingers, and a chain appeared on her neck. She had magicked the charm so that no one would see it, save when she wanted them to. She snapped her fingers again, and the charm disappeared. She took a quick bath, tossed on some clothes and ran out the door, arriving at the dining hall just in time. She and Sinta slid into their usual seats near the door. Kendi looked around and sighed. Time to face another day of strange stares and animosity.

* * *

**A/N: Better, eh? Yup ^cackle^ Funness…. Oh, by the way, there are about three cusswords so far.. But a lot of sexual stuff… If you can't take it, don't read it…Let's be realistic, eh? I have less than some R movies I've seen… Anyway, I try not to go into that (can't do that now that there's no NC-17) but it is in there… And it ain't goin' away… got it? REVIEW!!!******


	4. A Little Stroll

A/N: I decided to just go ahead and put it up… I don't think I'll put any more up for a while, now….

Tia awoke and decided to go for a walk. She jumped out of bed, and quickly shifted. She took a dog's form, as the hounds were all out at his time, and she could run around unnoticed. She slipped out and began to walk through the gardens. She heard another dog come up behind her, and she tried to make mind contact.

^Hello Tia, good morning.^

^Biltor! What are you doing?^

^Talking to you in dog form...^

^Why?^

^Because I don't want anyone intruding...^

^Oh...^

They walked together for a while, but he was soon escorting her to her room.

* * *

Lily plucked the strings on her harp, grimacing as she hit a badly tuned string. She had an absolutely perfect ear, and any minor problems echoed in her head and ears. She quickly tuned the string, and then began to quickly pluck the strings, allowing her small bit of magic to seep out as she played. By the time she was finished playing, she was exhausted. She carefully set the harp down, walked over to bed, and sank down into the soft mattress, allowing sleep to wash over her.

* * *

Nera carefully tucked her curls up into a golden net, secured by a clip. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her gown and exited her room. She walked down the hallways, turning corners without thinking. She had lived in the palace for most of her life, and navigating the maze of hallways was instinctive. She tapped lightly on a door, ignoring the green handkerchief hanging outside. He was probably working, but he had asked her to come at this time. She looked around and knocked again, loudly. The door creaked quietly as it opened, and she saw Timos' face.

"Shit, Nera, I totally forgot, I'm so sorry. I'm busy in a meeting, would you mind coming in about an hour or so?"

"No problem, see you then..."

* * *

Tia entered her room, floating on clouds. She looked disdainfully over at Kendi's side of the room. Tia was almost obsessively neat, while Kendi had no regard for her belongings. While she didn't often use these rooms, when she did, they were a mess. Tia put her hand out to sweep the papers on top of the desk into a drawer when something caught her eye. She picked up the tiny vial of unicorn blood, and she examined it carefully. Was it just her, or was the level of blood a bit lower than before? She shivered and put it down, berating herself. Kendi would never mess with anything so dangerous, would she? She shook her head decisively, and sat down to write letters to a few friends.

* * *

Kendi was halfway to the dining hall when she reached to her neck, and found nothing. She muttered curses under her breath and thanked the gods she had decided to leave early. Even so, it would be a close shave. She sprinted down the hallway, turning left, then right, then left again, until she reached her room. She ran in and quickly grabbed the vial, not even seeing her sister sitting in a corner of the room before she rushed out again.

* * *

Tia sat in shock. Kendi had been in such a rush to get the vial that she hadn't even noticed her. That was not like Kendi. She was not acting like a girl who had forgotten her lucky pendant, she was acting like a girl who had gotten her hands on a drug that she was suffering withdrawal from. That was not good. Tia wondered what she should do, tell her parents and risk a family feud, or keep it to herself and find out for herself what was going on. He first instinct told her to keep it to herself, and she almost always followed her instincts. Therefore, she made the important decision, and put it back into the corners of her mind with only a single troubled thought.

* * *

A/N: That's it guys! Well…I hope you enjoyed it, cause I think it'll be a while before I'm ready to put the next part up, but I'm almost ready to put up an index of names…


	5. Make Him Jealous

A/N: Hey guys, I wasn't going to post it yet, but someone reviewed, and I decided to post this one for my fans. Even if you criticize me, at least I'll know that someone's reading it….

Responses to My Reviewers:

_That is really, really good. I just wish it were longer. I love the fact that they're all so different, and they have beautiful names! -Amie_

**To Amie: Thanks so much! You were my first reviewer…I really appreciate it. I definitely will add lots and try to update a bunch… As long as I know I have one fan… I make up most of the names… A few are ones that I hear and change a bit to fit the character.**

*** * ***

Lily awoke with a headache as big as the Copper Islands. She sighed, knowing that she had overtaxed her small gift once again. She heard the bells and realized that there was an official dinner she had to attend for a group she belonged to. She ran to the mirror and sighed. She opened her closet and groped blindly, finding a deep green silk dress, in a combination of the Yamani style popularized by Shinko, and the old Tortallan style. She threw it on, smoothed it down and began work on her hair. She brushed through the slightly wavy hair over and over, getting the tangles out and wishing that she had the courage to wear her hair short like Kendi. She quickly pinned it up, using the hill of bobby pins to pin her thin hair into a style that would have taken anyone else hours. She took a bit of oil and mixed it with powders to create eye-paste and lip rouge, applying them quickly and half-running out the door. She almost slammed into her sister on her way down the hall. She stopped for a moment.

"Hey, Lily..."

"Tia, I'm already late, I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Lily didn't even wait for a response, but took off down the hallway. Tia shook her head and walked the other direction. She arrived at Biltor's apartments a few moments later, and she tapped out a quick rhythm to let him know that it was her. He opened the door, and she stepped in. She glanced around the room and then turned to face him. He took her hand and led her to sit on the bed. She looked at him for a moment, then lowered her gaze to play with the fabric of her skirt. She could feel his eyes on her, and she felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"Tia..."

Suddenly, he tilted her head up and kissed her solidly. Although she knew she shouldn't, she leaned into it. One of her hands found its way to his neck, and the other twisted his hair around her fingers. She felt herself losing control, but she really didn't care. She felt as if this was supposed to happen, that her whole life had been building up to this moment, this physical proof of their love. Suddenly, he pulled away. She wanted to lean in, to claim his lips again, and to abandon all caution to the wind, but she knew she couldn't. He sighed and stood up.

"Tia, I can't do this. I can't take advantage of you like this, I love you, but I don't want to take advantage of you. You couldn't possibly love or want a half-breed changeling..."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me! My mother is a half-breed changeling, as you call it! I want this just as much as you do! I love you, and I want to do this..."

"Tia, you don't know what you're saying. You're young, and you think you know what love is, but you don't. You are infatuated with me, and you will regret this!"

He shifted to his natural, centaur shape. The passion behind his words was revealed in his nervousness and in his instinctive change to his natural form. Tia stood up suddenly, her long curly hair flowing behind her, her blue eyes blazing and her cheeks flaming.

"You have no idea! I'm not infatuated. I feel like I'm fighting with a part of myself as I stand here arguing with you. I hardly think that's infatuation. I would make myself a centaur forever if I couldn't be with you as a human. I doubt that's infatuation. If you still think I'm infatuated, think about it, and when you finally decide, let me know, since you seem to know everything about my feelings! Goodbye Biltor, maybe forever..."

She charged out the door, and Biltor sunk down on his centaur knees in the midst of the pile of cushions he more often used as a bed. He hung his head, and regressed into thought.

* * *

On the practice courts

Two girls, one regal with long, straight black hair and sapphire eyes the shape of lengthened almonds. The other was graceful but still somewhat unproportional, with her father's black, untamable hair and black eyes that came from no one in her family. The second, Kendi, twirled to escape an attack and caught a flash of black out of the corner of her eye. She stopped, signaling to Sinta to let up. She stood to face two boys, each two years older than herself and her companion. One was identical to his father, the Crown Prince Roald II. He carried only one element of his mother, the Crown Princess Shinkokami, formerly of the Yamani Islands, and that was her grace and charm. The other had his father, Emperor Kaddar of Carthak's, golden skin and stature, while he retained his mother, Empress Kalasin of Carthak, nee Conte of Tortall's, black hair and sapphire eyes. Kendi nodded to the first.

"Prince Jasson, kind of you to join us. I'm surprised that Sir Raoul would let you go..."

"For the last time, Kendi, call him just Jasson. He's my brother for gods' sakes!"

"And Raoul had some, erm, "urgent business" with his wife, for your information!"

The other boy snorted and choked, while Kendi effectively ignored her friend's comment and turned to the golden-skinned boy.

"Crown Prince Jonathan, good to see you. You arrived yesterday from the delegation with Prince Roald and Lady Keladry?"

"Grrr, its Nate, damn it! And have you seen Trina or Fort?"

"Nope, care for a round?"

The four teens practiced and chatted, and if not for their strange and regal looks, they could have been mistaken for a group of normal pages and squires. Suddenly, two children, two years younger than Kendi and Sinta burst from the bushes. They were identical to their older brother, Nate, in everything but their eyes. The boy had dark brown eyes, and the girl had an odd combination of blue-green and brown, making a strange, hazelish color. A loud shout echoed through the courts, reaching the ears of the six just minutes after the two appeared.

"Katrina.... Ka'Fortir... where are you?"

The two took off running in the opposite direction from the sound. The two boys just laughed, and the group separated. As soon as the two girls were out of hearing range from the boys, Kendi flopped down onto a stone bench. She had felt her pulse start to race, and she feared that an attack was coming on, but she had been wrong. Her pulse had slowed immediately, and she felt fine. She tapped her friend's shoulder, and the two started off for the palace.

* * *

A week later

Tia awoke to a gorgeous morning. She got out of bed and walked to the windowsill. After gathering up the bouquet of wildflowers on the sill, she walked over to her table and deposited the flowers in the vase with the offerings from the previous seven days. She sighed and tossed on her morning gown, then she brushed her hair and walked out to the sound of the breakfast bell.

* * *

7 hours later

Lily firmly planted her knee in the small of Tia's back, yanking hard on the laces. She heard her sister let out a long breath, and she tied of the laces, making sure the corset wasn't tight enough to impair breathing to a huge extent. She still wasn't fond of this idea. She helped her sister into her dress next. The dress was deep red silk in the Gallan style, with tight three-quarter length sleeves dripping with lace. The neckline was v-neck, lined with lace and diamonds. The skirt was long and a-lined, brushing the floor. Lily laced up the back of the dress, and helped her sister step into two deep-red silk slippers decorated with diamonds. She fastened a delicate ruby and diamond necklace around her neck and a matching bracelet around her wrist. She put elegant ruby eardrops in her ears, then Lily began to work on her hair. Lily twisted bunches of the brown curls back and fastened them down with hairpins decorated with tiny rubies. Lily twisted the rest of the hair into a bun and fastened it with a golden hair net decorated with tiny rubies and diamonds. For a last affect, Lily took tiny red and white blossoms and tucked them in the bun, then sprinkled golden shine powder in it, making it glow, but not look gaudy. She took a soft, fine brush, a few packets of powders, a small clay bowl, and a jar of oil. She took a few drops of the oil and mixed it with the finer, red powder, then took the mixture and applied it to Tia's lips, and then repeated the process with the golden powder, applying it to Tia's eyelids. The younger girl stood up and walked decisively to the door.

"Now, you're sure about this?"

"Completely."

"Well, I've got to finish getting ready myself, so I'll go. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

1/2 an hour later

Tia tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her turn. The herald was calling out the names of the people in front of her.

"Crown Prince Jonathon Iliniat of Carthak, Heir to Emperor Kaddar Iliniat and Empress Kalasin Iliniat, nee Conte."

"Sir Raoul, Knight of the Realm and Lord of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, and his wife, Lady Buriram Tourakom of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Trainer for the Queen's Riders."

"Duke Nealan of Queenscove, Knight of the Realm and Chief Healer to the Court, and his wife, Duchess Yukimi noh Daiomoru, of Queenscove."

"Lady Histia Salmalin, daughter of the Wildmage, Veralidaine Salmalin and Black Robe Mage Numair Salmalin, and a Wildmage and Healer herself."

Tia looked around, realized he was announcing her, and glided quickly out the large wooden and gilded doors. She stepped quickly down the stairs, repressing a wince as she stepped on the outside of her foot and twisted it. Within a moment, her foot was completely forgotten. At the end of the seemingly endless staircase stood three men. One was her father, smiling and encouraging as usual. The second was Biltor, barely concealing his shock and surprise. She knew she looked amazing, that had been the point. He could never touch her, and she was perfect. The third was a family friend, Nate, the cousin of her sister's best friend and the Heir to the Carthaki Empire. He was a little younger than her, but the perfect opportunity. She swept down the last few stairs, turned and looked at Biltor, then swirled around, rested her hand on Nate's waiting arm, and swept onto the cleared ballroom floor. She went through the steps with a calculated grace, switching partners without thought, until she found herself dancing with her father. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she was twisted around to face Biltor. He held her squarely and firmly, and he wasn't about to let her go.

"Why haven't you answered my notes or acknowledged my existence?"

"I'm infatuated, remember?

"Dammit, Tia, you know that's not true, and you know you made me see it. I got the jitters, that's all."

"Really? Mr. I'm Always Right admitting he's wrong? I doubt it. Now go dance with some dumb court beauty."

She stalked out to the gardens, not even noticing the black cat with dark green eyes stalking behind her. She noticed it once she reached the gardens and pulled it up into her lap without checking its mind. When she began to, it began to shift, until Biltor was sitting on her lap. She laughed and pushed him off with a quite undignified "oof."

"I should have known! You, with your tricks. But I'd better head back, the boys will be expecting me."

"They know you look beautiful, but they are just infatuated. Unlike you."

"Oh, so now you admit it!"

"Yes, I've realized that I'm wrong, accept my apology?"

"Of course."

They shared a breathless kiss, then returned together. Throughout the ballroom, hearts were heard to shatter, and when they left together, scandalously early, many long faces were observed.

* * *

A/N: REALLY long chapter, eh? Well, you wanted it! Don't worry, I promise there will be more about Tia and Biltor… Things aren't over for them yet! Kendi will have more stuff later… You'll have to wait a while to find out what's going on with her, though… You won't be hearing from Lily or Nera for a while, but then they'll come back with a vengeance… Anyway, here's a quick preview of what's coming up next: Another ball and a meeting with Prince Roald…


	6. Intoxication

**A/N: I'm loved ^squishes teddy bear and dances^ I'm not used to being loved! Anyway, here it is… Hmmm, now that I'm about 40 pages past this, I think I need to find a way to change a few things. Don't get your hearts too set on a particular couple ****J**** I don't even know what I'm gonna do yet ^grin^ I'm evil, after all… I update WAY too much.. But I don't actually have to do anything except write these notes and upload it…**

**Review Replies:**

_this story is so cool. great job. i love it. – Veralidaine_

Veralidaine: Thanks so much, I try! J It's nice to be appreciated 

_"scandalously early"! Ehehehehe! Wait a minute... how would that work? I'm thinking realy dirtily but still... IF they were to .... what woudl their kids look like? Centaurs? Would Tia turn change into a centaur and live like that? Or would it be a REALLY weird immortal/human relationship. And speaking of which, wouldn't she die ALOT sooner than him? I'm confusing myself, so I'll shut up now... Update soon! - Keita_

Keita: I'm honored! You reviewed every chapter! Thanks! Anyway, If you like the dark stuff, just wait! There's plenty coming… One part in particular… I love screwed up characters, their points of view are so insane ^cackle^ Keep thinking that way, that's the way I meant it… Although, Biltor's much to moral for that at THIS particular moment, it won't be too much longer, eh? Actually, your review inspired me to think about that stuff… I'm writing about that right now, as soon as I post this… It'll be some chapters before that issue comes to light, but you'll get to meet Biltor's parents too….

Kendi and Sinta, for once enjoying an evening without an attack, stood beside a pillar, not being required to be with their Knight-Masters at this ball. Kendi was dressed in a black dressed with a thin gauzy gold layer over it, with a simple gold necklace and bracelet for jewelry. Sinta was dressed in a simple satin dress of sapphire blue and gold, highlighting her eyes. On her head was a tiara of gold, sapphires and diamonds. They were talking in hushed voices.

"So, your parents are thinking of betrothing you to Nate? Wouldn't that be weird? He's your cousin!"

"It's not that weird. Aunt Lianne and her husband were second cousins, even though he was from Tyra. Of course, they were still unhappy."

"But you two are first cousins!"

"You don't understand because you're not royal or noble, and you have no cousins. Many nobles marry their cousins, and at least I like Nate."

"Like that?"

"Kind of..."

"Well, I have a confession... I kind of like your brother that way... Please don't be mad at me..."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. At least you actually know him, unlike most of the girls in love with him..."

At that moment, the two boys being talked about were across the ballroom, watching Kendi and Sinta. They had to move frequently, as young ladies frequently appeared to try and steal them away.

"Nate?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"What? Come on, tell me!"

"Nothing, I'm just looking at Kendi. I'm not used to seeing her in a dress. She looks gorgeous."

"So does your sister. All she needs is a Carthaki-style diadem to complete her beauty."

"You're in love with my sister!"

"Well, yes, I guess I am."

"Good, because I heard father was planning to have you two betrothed and have me betrothed to some piggish Tyran princess, I suppose," he sighed.

Nate began to laugh, and barely made out a sentence between his laughter. "You're... you're in love with someone else! I know who you want as your Queen!"

Jasson just glared at him with all the hatred he had in him, which wasn't much. He spotted his father exiting the room gracefully and easily, with his wife on his arm. He stopped to whisper to a few servants, who dispersed quickly. One of them came right over to Jasson and Nate.

"Your Highness and the Lady Kendria and Princess Sintani are to report to your father's outer apartments."

Jasson nodded and sent Nate on first, distracting the ladies. He watched Kendi and Sinta exit, then made his way out as well. Within a few minutes, all four of the Squires were seated in four chairs, facing the Crown Prince.

"I know you have all heard rumors about betrothals and marriages, but all of those rumors are completely untrue. Thanks to my father, we have an alliance with every country but Scanra and the Copper Isles, neither of which will be a threat any time soon. Because this is the case, and because my sister, Lianne, begged me not to force you, you will be able to choose your own spouses. You are not to inform anyone of this, however, and you are not to overtly flirt with or court someone, is that clear? That is why Kendi is here. I had the feeling she would want to know this, being Sinta's best friend. You can keep her out of messy situations, hm? Anyway, you are all excused, you may return to the ball."

The four teens nodded and began to exit. Roald put his hand on his son's shoulder, holding him back.

"Jasson, I think we both know the reason why I invited Kendi here. I can see from your looks at her that you love her. There have been some unpleasant rumors about her, but I am not one to judge. Just be careful and guard your heart. Now that she knows that you can actually have honorable intentions, she may open up. Just, be careful. No matter who she was, I would still warn you. Too many women would love to take advantage of you for your position. You may go."

Kendi headed towards the ballroom and felt an attack building up. She yanked Sinta behind a bush and swallowed a few drops of the blood, then returned to the ballroom, enjoying her hour. She heard the chimes signaling the half-bell and felt her control slipping away. 

* * *

**A/N: A tad of a cliffy, eh? Who will it be this time ^runs away from heavy flying objects^ Only I know… hehe! Preview: Meet Kendi's new lover… And someone gets heatstroke… lol…**


	7. An Aura of Scandal

**A/N: Well, here ya go… New chapter, and I know you've been waiting for it… Check out the Character Index… It's even helped me a lot…**

**Review Responses: **

_Boarding School? Is it okay there? Sorry this has nothing to do with your fic, but I can't even imagine what boarding school would be like!_

_Anyway, I like your story so far! –Anonymous_

Erm… Well, it's hard, and there's not a lot of free time, but it's a blast. It's not like military school or anything, it's just like going to school with a bunch of really smart, crazy people 24 hours a day… It can be stifling for some people, but for nutso, random people like me and my buds, it's a blast…

_u r such a good writer. even if i tried i couldnt be that good. *sigh* o well. anyway update SOON. i really watn to know wat happens next. –Veralidaine_

**Here's your update.. I might put up another chapter too… * shrug * dunno… Anyways… Don't put yourself down like that.. I used to be horrible, but I have a great group of friends and a mom who taught me grammar from the time I could speak… It took me a long time before I was ready to post anything… Practice makes perfect, eh?**

She awoke with leaner and more muscled arms around her than she was used to. The apartments she was in were small and simple, but all of the furnishings were fine and expensive. She shrugged and slowly turned over, being careful not to wake the man beside her. She turned over and looked straight onto black hair and the strong, well-boned face that could only belong to Prince Jasson. She cursed under her breath and pushed her way out of his arms and off of the bed, but she was a bit hasty, and she cursed again as he woke up. As his eyes opened, she was caught in their deep blue depths for a moment before she realized that she was completely nude. She grabbed the sheet from the bed, and n her haste to wrap it around herself, she uncovered the still groggy Jasson, and she could tell that the night before had been no innocent night. She cursed herself as she looked him over, cursing her weakness.

_Gods, he's so beautiful. Goddess, he's the kind of man I could stay with forever… No, don't think things like that! Even though he could marry you, it doesn't mean he would want to! Just forget about him! You're nothing but the bed-partner from one night!_

If she could have read his eyes at that moment, she would have realized how wrong she was, but she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Kendi…"

"What?"

"What was last night?"

"Look, I can't explain, but I wasn't myself last night. The whole sex thing was just chance. You were the one my body picked. I'm sure you know now that you aren't my first, and you aren't close by any means, and I'm sure it's the same for you."

"Actually, I haven't slept with that many women. And what about the things you said, the things about loving me?"

"Well, sometimes I reveal things about my feelings in that state that I don't even know. It's entirely possible."

He certainly seemed very happy to hear that. He got up, completely without modesty, and wrapped her in his arms, then kissed her lightly, tracing her jaw-line to her neck. She felt her blood rise and flame, and she knew instinctively that her pulse rate was speeding up by the second. Her last though before his hands moved down her sides and she lost any control was that Jasson was covered in a sky blue, faint aura. Then, everything else just faded away.

He had been ecstatic when she had admitted her feelings. Perhaps it had been in a slightly indirect way, but she had admitted it. Before he had realized what he was doing, he found himself kissing her and loving her with all of his heart.

* * *

Kendi smiled at Jasson's sleeping face, kissing his eyelids and mouth and slipping out of bed, leaving him a quick note explaining things. She got dressed and magically transported herself to her rooms. Sinta was sitting on the bed, looking worried, but her face brightened as soon as she recognized her friend. 

"What happened, did you take too much? You were gone a long time."

"Yeah, a bit too much. Sorry to make you worry. I didn't mean to."

"Oh, no big deal. Anyway, Gary and Alanna left me note saying that we needed to meet them at sixth bell for jousting practice, alright? We have three bells, so it's your choice what we do this time."

"Well, how about we go into Corus? I heard that Raven made a new line of throwing knives and I've been saving up. Maybe I can afford one, hmm?"

The two girls strolled around the city, looking at everything and buying what they wished. They talked the whole time, and Sinta didn't seem to notice that Kendi kept steering the conversation away from the subject of the night before. Or, if she had noticed, she never mentioned it. Kendi had all intentions of telling Sinta about the night before, but she never had the chance to. She was standing in front of a booth of jeweled daggers, when her eyes rolled back and she swayed down into a dead faint on the ground. Sinta quickly made some excuse about the heat and gestured to one of her guards to pick Kendi up. As soon as she was in the palace, she called for some rags, cool water, a healer and Kendi's family. Instead, she found Jasson rushing in her door, pulling Duke Nealan close behind him. He looked haggard and worried, and though Sinta wondered, she didn't think too much on it. Duke Nealan of Queenscove, Chief Healer, was Healing Kendi, and she turned her attention to him. 

"She'll be alright. I'm not sure what happened. She seems healthy; maybe she's just overdoing it. Just try to keep her in bed for the next few days, alright?"

Sinta and Jasson both nodded emphatically, and the Healer left. Sinta turned to her brother, looking worried and troubled.

"Jasson, there's a ball tonight, and I'm supposed to be there, but I don't know how I could possible leave Kendi here while I'm there."

"I'll stay with her. You know how much I hate balls anyway. You really need to be there tonight, so go ahead. We can trade off tomorrow, I have training with Raoul. Go ahead…"

**A/N: Hmmm… scandal! Lol… Anyway, a nice little chappie all about Kendi… The story was originally going to focus on her, but it's kind of changed a lot… lol… so it'll be more about the others in a few more chapters… Anyway, random quote of the day: As my roommate/best bud, Bekah says "People who would normally be violent become authors!" After both of us were contemplating who we should kill in our stories… Don't worry, I haven't decided yet… It might be someone you don't even know yet… * I'm gonna kill Haaaaaallllleeeeennn…. Laugh * * runs away from friends who are glaring at her holding various painful blunt objects * Even my friends who don't really read my stories are in love with him * giggle * **


	8. Who's That? Character Index

**Chapter 8: Who's That? Character Index**

**A/N:** Well, here it is… Some of you have said that you got confused between characters, so I decided I'd post this for ya… Hope it helps… It's supposed to be in order of appearance, but it may not be…..er… hehe… ********

**Veralidaine**** Sarrasri Salmalín** _"Daine" _– TP Character

**Numair**** (Arram) Salmalín** – TP Character

**Tenera**** Lina Salmalín** _"Nera" (Tuh-NER-uh LEE-nuh)-_ Daughter to Daine and Numair, Former Lover to Timos, Friend to Nzara, Future wife to… well, we don't want to ruin it, do we?

**Liliath**** Sarra Salmalín** _"Lily" (LIL-ee-uhth SAH-ruh)-_ Daughter of D/N, Stalked, In Love with and loved by Alen, Best Friend to Nzara, Patroned by Thayet

**Histia**** Thayet Salmalín** _"Tia" (HIS- tee-uh)_ Daughter of D/N, lover to Biltor

**Kendria**** Onua Salmalín** _"Kendi" (KEN-dr-ee-uh)-_ Daughter of D/N, Tangled Magics, In Love with Jasson

**Sintani**** of Conté** _"Sinta" (Sint-AHNEE)_ Princess of Tortall, Daughter of Roald and Shinko, fifth in line for the Throne

**Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau** – TP Character

**Sir Gareth of Naxen the Younger **_"Gary"_ – TP Character

**Skysong** _"Kitten"- Dragon_ – TP Character

**Lotali**- _Pegasus (Loh-TAH-lee)_ Friend of Nera

**Biltor** **_Shiftplaces_**- _Centaur Shapechanger (Bilt-OHR)_ Thinks he might be half-god, Lover to Tia

**Timos** _(Tim-OHS)-_ Former lover of Nera's… And more, but won't spoil it, eh?

**Crown Princess/ Queen Consort Shinkokami of Conté** _"Shinko"_ – TP Character

**Crown Prince/ King Roald II of Conté **– TP Character

**Queen/ Queen Dowager Thayet of Conté** – TP Character

**King/ King Dowager Jonathon IV of Conté** – TP Character

**Prince/ Crown Prince Lewen of Conté **_(LOO-wen_)- Eldest son of Roald and Shinko, Heir to the Throne

**Prince Jasson of Conté**- Fourth in line for the throne, son of R/S, Lover to Kendi

**Empress Kalasin Ilniat neé Conté of Carthak** – TP Character

**Emperor Kaddar Iliniat of Carthak** – TP Character

**Crown Prince Jonathon Iliniat of Carthak** _"Nate" (Il-IN-eeuht)-_ Son of K/K, Best Friend to Jasson, Sinta, Kendi, Infatuated with Sinta, Heir to Carthaki Throne

**Prince Ka'Fortir Iliniat of Carthak **_"Fort" (Kuh- FOR-teer)-_ Twin to Trina, Son of K/K

**Princess Katrina Iliniat of Carthak **_"Trina" (Kuh-TREE-nuh)-_ Twin to Fort, son of K/K

**Buriram**** Tourakom of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak** _"Buri"_ – TP Character

**Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak** – TP Character

**Duke Nealan of Queenscove **_"Neal"_ – TP Character

**Duchess Yukimi noh Daiomoru of Queenscove** "Yuki" – TP Character

**Sir Cleon of Kennan** – TP Character

**Lady Ermelian of Aminar and Kennan** _"Elian"_ – TP Character

**Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan** _"Kel"_ – TP Character

**Princess Lianne of Conté and Tyra** – TP Character- Married to Tyran Prince

**Prince Liam of Conté** – TP Character- Married to Tusaini Princess

**Prince Jasson of **Conté the Elder – TP Character- Married to Gallan noblewoman

**Prince Althier of Tyra** _(Alth-EE-ehr_)- Lower Prince of Tyra, Friends with Sinta

**Sir Bors of Aval Pines** _(Bohrs Ah-VAHL)-_ Friend of Althier's

**Sir Lorne of Dautiea** _(Lohrn Dah-tee-ay)-_ Friend of Althier's

**Crown Princess Asela of Sarain **_(Ah-SEL-uh)-_ Daughter of Wiljma Warlord, Heir to Crown of Sarain, Friend to Jasson

**Nzara**** Sitalin** _"Zara" (Na-ZAH-rah Sit-AH-lin)-_ Carthaki Noblewoman, Daughter to Ambassadors from Carthak, Best Friends with Lily and Nera

_Stalker_

**Lady Maura of Fief Dunlath** – TP Character

**Irnai**** Tasren of Threnall** – TP Character

**Uinos**** Tasren** _(Oo-EE-nohs)-_ Husband to Irnai, Common Carpenter

**Sarra****, The Green Lady** – TP Character

**Weiryn****, God of the Hunt** – TP Character

**The Goddess** – TP Character

**Lady Chaos** – TP Character

**Airril****, God of Magic-** _(Ay-RIL_)- Self Explanatory

**Mirasa****, Goddess of Friendship** _(Mee-RAH-suh)-_ Self Explanatory

**Mithros**– TP Character

**Sakuyo****, Yamani God of Tricks **– TP Character

**_Rithal_******_(Rith-AHL)_

**Aliani****, Old One, Patron of Seers, Prophets, and the Green Lady** _(Ahlee-AHNEE)-_ Higher God…Older Sister to Mithros, Chaos and the Goddess, Above their powers, along with the other Old Ones (Sister is general, a term meaning a member of the same group or perhaps, from the same mother... No one is quite sure…)

**Shadira****, Minor Goddess of the Moon** _(Shuh-DEE-ruh)-_ Self Explanatory

**Myrgin**- _Hound (MIR-gin)-_ Gift of Weiryn and Sarra

**Ales_- _**_Hound (Alehs)-_ Gift of the Goddess

**Dorine****_-  _**_Horse__ (DohrEEN)_- Gift of the Goddess

**Haalen**_(HAH-len)-_ Brother to Lythi… There's more, but I won't spoil it

**Alen**- Lily's Lover

**Lythiiraen**_"Lythi" (LITHEE-ray-en, LITH-ee)-_ Evil demon- witch (not really, but close enough) sister to Haalen

**Lady Yvete of the Blue Moon** _"Evie"_ _(EV-et)-_ Companion of the Blue faction, Formerly Eva of the Blue Hound, now Lady Yvete of the Blue Moon, Courtesan of the highest order

**Vilottea** _(Viloh-TAY-uh)-_ Middle Companion, Blue Faction, Blue Hound

**Franscce**_(Frans-CHAY) -_ Middle Companion, Blue Faction, Blue Hound

**Mistress Roset** – Mistress, Blue Bloom, Lowest Blue faction, teacher to Yvete

**Mistress Threta**- Mistress, Blue Hound, Middle Blue faction, teacher to Yvete

**Krani**_(Krah-NEE)-_ Maid to Yvete, Employee to the Blue Moon, Able to tap into others' Gifts

**Prince/ Future Lord Marshal Amery of Conté **_"__Ames__" (AY-meree, AY-mes_) - Second son to R/S, Future Lord Marshal to his brother, Lover to Yvete, third in line for the Throne

**Mistress Isobele** _(ISOH-bell)-_ Mistress, Blue Moon, Highest Blue Faction

**Gainiel**- TP Character

**Rimiena**_"Rimi" (Rih-MEE-ehnuh)-_ Gainiel's Lover, Outcasted, Gifted 1/2 Bazhir, 1/2 Tortallan. Mother of… well, you'll see, we don't want to give it away, do we?

**Princess Nautikaa of Galla** _"Naut" (Naw-tih-KAH_)- Daughter of the King of Galla with his second wife, looking for a husband at the Tortallan Court.

**Bard Sifelan **_(Sih-FEL-uhn)-_ Bard of Fief Dunlath

**Ice Prince & Fire Princess**- Immortalized Lovers from Ancient Times

**Lord Dendin of Tiering Falls- Knight of Galla, Lover to… well, we'll see…**

**Sir Tadhg of Kennan- _(Tayg__)-__ Son of Cleon and Ermelian, Love interest of Sinta, Friend of the sisters, etc._**

**Lady Penha of Suvana (Carthak)- _(PEN-a) slight, soft "h" sound right before a, not much emphasis on any one syllable, only slight, (Soo-VAH-nah)_- Carthaki noblewoman, wife to- well, you'll see**

**A/N: W****ell, that didn't end up being in order… Ah well… I'll update this as more characters pop up, I promise. Not all of these have popped up yet, but it's a good resource, eh? Some of them haven't even been written about in my copy yet, but I've got plans ^evil grin^ Should I write a quick fic on the Ice Prince and Fire Princess? Now that I've mentioned them, they've become intriguing, and I think I might… If anyone would like to see it on ff.n, I'll post it… Anyway… That's about it. If you think I've skipped someone, or you have any questions, leave me a review about it. I'm scatter-brained, so I may have missed some stuff…******


	9. My Heart Fails Me

**A/N: Here's the next segment for ya! Hope you like it! Anyway… I'm finally done with the play, so I'll have an extra hour, which means more chapters more quickly… if you guys keep reviewing… And I will be working on something else (something a little more innocent… hehe…) as a supplement to this… It'll take place a hundred years or so before TP's books, maybe I'll even make it earlier, back when Immortals were still around… dunno… I don't even know if I'll post it for a while…**

**Quick Review Responses:**

**Veralidaine: Thanks, I'll keep updating :)**

**Keita: Thanks for all of your reviews… yeah, you made me think… keep doing that, it's good for me…And it gets more bloody… well, there are more references to blood… I made up the title because of, well… Kendria, and what I planned to do with her, but I'm glad I kept it, because there are a lot more references to blood than I thought there'd be… Lythii, Lewen, Rithal… all kinds of people you don't know yet :)**

Later, she felt immensely guilty for leaving him alone, but she got the feeling he didn't mind. She wore a lovely yellow Tortallan-style gown, a color that clashed perfectly with her mood. From across the room, she spotted a handsome young man, with dirty-blond hair and hazel eyes. His nose a bit large, and his forehead a tad too prominent, but when he smiled, oh Gods, when he smiled it made her melt inside. He wore a coronet on his head, and she was sure that he must be a prince from Tyra or Galla or some such country. She was about to approach him when Nate swept her away and onto the dance floor. She felt intensely uncomfortable in his arms, she got the feeling that he wanted something from her and that she wasn't going to give. She managed to get herself quickly but politely from his grasp and made her way to the other side of the room. She approached the foreign prince, and as it was against etiquette to introduce herself before he indicated she should, she simply began chatting with a nearby courtier. As she expected, he approached her within a few minutes.

"Good evening Princess. I am Prince Althier, and these two are Sir Bors of Aval Pines and Sir Lorne of Dautiea."

So he thought he was so important that she should know who he was. He did not announce himself by country, province, or family name. Well, he would learn. In Tortall, it was more valued that the Princes and Princesses knew how to protect themselves and how to rule a country, not the names of every minor Prince in every country. However, He had mentioned the fiefs of his companions, which showed that he did not consider himself so important that everyone would know him. His friends were from West Tyra, which meant that he was probably third or fourth in line. She treated him accordingly, being third in line herself.

"I'm assuming that you must start training earlier in Tyra. I, myself, am fifteen, and I am only a first year Squire, and you seem not more than two years older than me, and yet, your friends are already full Knights, as I assume you are."

"Yes, actually. We start at the age of seven, not ten or eleven…"

She let him drone on. She already knew it all, her mother had drilled her in it. Thayet had figure that Sinta would end up talking about her training at some point or other, and it would be useful to know about the techniques used in other countries. She was so wrapped up in thoughts of Kendi and the day's events that she almost missed his words.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that you must surely already know all of this, and you seem strangely quiet. Is something worrying you Princess?"

She heard the husky, heavy-tongued accent underneath those words. He was a remarkably good speaker of Common. She was sure that most of the other Princes from that area had had heavier accents. She wanted to break down in his arms, but she kept up her façade and let him lead her out to the garden. He dismissed his companions, then sat her on a bench.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"My best friend, she fainted today." Sinta bit her lip to keep from saying more, then continued, "something's wrong with her, I'm sure, but I don't know what, and neither do the Healers. My brother is with her now, but I don't know how she is doing. I'm so worried." She realized tears were slipping down her cheeks, and she quickly wiped them away.

"I had noticed the absence of your brother. I hope that your friend recovers. I can see she means much to you."

Sinta rose from the bench, feeling better. She entered the ballroom to see her grandfather crumpling and Thayet, who had always been strong, fainting. Sinta found herself hitching up her skirts and running at full speed across the ballroom. She faintly remembered yelling some instructions to a servant to go get Jasson and thinking that she was glad she had worn breeches underneath her gown. As she approached her grandfather, she found her grandmother, parents, uncle Liam and his wife all kneeling or standing beside her grandfather's prone body. She approached and nodded to her father, then approached the King's head. Her specialty was in Healing, as Kendi's was, and although she did not have enough expertise to Heal a special case, such as Kendi, who was taking unicorn blood, she could at least diagnose the problem. She felt through the tangled lines of Jon's magic and moved to the center of the problem.

"It's heart failure, I need Duke Neal, now! I can't Heal this, but he can!"

"I'm here. Sinta, Liam, I'll need your Healing Gifts to support me, Sinta, keep his heart going and his blood going, I know you can, alright? Liam, link hands with me and we'll combine Gifts. He's very far along. He shouldn't live through this, but we'll make him!"

They managed to save him, but it was clear that he would have a long recovery. Thayet gave over right as Regent in his absence to Roald, and left with Jon and Alanna. Sinta realized how late it was and went to go visit her brother and Kendi. She found Kendi still asleep, and Jasson seemed happy to just stay with her. Sinta, exhausted, went to her rooms promising to relieve him the next morning.

* * *

Kendi slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the side, finding Jasson's face hovering in her vision. She smiled, and all of her muscles felt heavy and bruised. She felt like she just wanted to lay there and not move.

"Jasson…" Was that her voice? Is seemed so worn and harsh.

"Yes, my love?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I couldn't leave my love unwatched and vulnerable, could I?"

"You really do love me, don't you?"

"Of course. Now, I want the straight truth. Why did you faint?"

"I..I can't tell you. Another time, perhaps, but not now. I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for."

He kissed her cheek and brought her some food and water, then settled down to wait for his sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kendi's three sisters were sitting in their parents' apartments, having breakfast. Nera was teasing Tia, who had absent from her apartments the past two nights.

"Tia, you naughty thing, you've been spending your nights away from your rooms. I wonder whom with? Perhaps the young Biltor?"

"Stop it! It's not what you think. I mean I sleep with him, but it's only sleeping, nothing more. He won't doing anything more, he has a skewed perception of morality."

Nera laughed, and winked knowingly. "Don't they all?"

The three sisters laughed together as they hadn't for quite a while.

* * *

**A/N: I was only going to post this for a while, because I was missing a chunk in the next part, but I got half of the chunk done, and then decided that I didn't want anything else in the chunk, so I linked it together… I think it's really good, but because I did something I hadn't been planning on, I have to go add in more stuff in other parts… aaaahhhhh!!!! Anyway, I might post the next chapter tomorrow, who knows? Or maybe later tonight, if I'm bored… For the next chapter: You meet Lewen and Asela (more people to confuse you! Yay!) Kendi's back, and more references to blood... Fun stuff!******


	10. A Flower's Friend and Foe

A/N: Well, this is the huge chunk I was struggling with… And I wrote a bunch of it, was going to post it, got frustrated and left it alone fore a few days. Then I revised it a few days later, but I had to leave the next morning to go home for Turkey Day, and I had not time to post it. AH! I know I promised it a long time ago, but here it is… finally…

Review Responses 

Lilleehunee: thanks! I saw drugs mentioned in one other fic, I think, maybe, but you're kind of right… you picked up on stuff I haven't even said yet! Let's just say that you'll find out just who is and isn't on drugs later, eh? 

Keita: * runs away from flying frying pan * aahh don't hurt me, I didn't want it to be bad! I promise I'll update more from now on! 

Ditzy Spacecadets: Thanks, I love getting any feed back… and there's plenty more on the way!

Prince Lewen of Conte turned his head towards the window, and watched the busy, brightly colored ants below. Another group of nobles arriving, looking for his hand in marriage, or any of his siblings'. This was what he hated most about being Crown Prince, no, King Roald's oldest son. This fakery, this pushing towards something he didn't want. He was ready to be King, no doubt about that, he had been coached since he could first understand the words his tutors spoke. But inside, he wanted to move away from it all. He wanted to escape from this prison that hemmed him in. He wanted to shout to the world that he hated ruling, that he wanted nothing to do with the power. And yet, he knew many who would die for the power he had. Many who had died. And he felt all the more guilty. It was not fair, he knew, but he resented his father and mother, his grandfather, his people, for putting him in this position. He resented them all. He sighed, knowing that there was no way to escape this cycle. No way to run away. No way to even retreat from it. No way, save one. As he prepared to meet yet another falsely bright and happy lady, he tucked a small, velvet bag into a pocket in his doublet… Just in case…

* * *

Kendi awoke fully two days later, and was back to training within the week. However, things were not alright…

Kendi rubbed absently at her throat. Recently a dull ache had begun in her throat and she had a constant coldness in the base of her stomach. Her eyes were always sore, and her ears ached and were sensitive to any noise. Her joints were stiff and her lungs could never take in quite enough air. But Kendi was a perfect actress, and she easily hid these imperfections, so that even Sinta didn't notice the difference. She made it through the day in a clouded, detached haze.

* * *

Jasson floated around the room, not really aware of what was going on around him. Kendi had become more and more distant, pushing him further away by the day. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt someone in front of him, and he looked up and straight into a pair of eyes the color of the darkest brown. They were kind eyes, not remarkable, but with a kind spark. The face was a light dusky color with a small, shapely nose, thick, full lashes and eyebrows and full rose-colored lips. Her hair fell in long, dark waves around her face. She was on the short side, but she didn't seem to be. The folds of a fine, but practical and light gown fluttered around her. Simple but fine golden jewelry decked her neck, ears and wrists. She curtsied to him and smiled up into his eyes.

"Princess Asela of Sarain, Your Highness."

"Prince Jasson of Tortall, Your Majesty."

He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor where they danced for hours. Jasson led her back to her rooms, laughing at a private joke. He had found her to be a capable and fun young royal, and although she was not the most beautiful woman at court, her personality more than made up for it. He knew that Sarain would be lucky to have her as its sovereign. As horrible of a leader as her father was, he had only one child, Asela, and she was ready for the responsibility. And if anyone could bring Sarain back to its old glory, it was Asela. There would be discomfort over her gender, but he knew she would squash any qualms her people might have.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that really doesn't seem like much, but I looked, and I'm almost halfway through what I have right now with this chapter, and while it's nowhere near finished, this is getting sucked up pretty fast! Anyway, interesting little chapter… Asela is based on one of my good friends * waves at said good friend * Althier is a combo between a waiter I met once, the real version of Nautikaa's boyfriend, and a good guy friend. Zara, from the next chapter, is based on my best bud and roommate, and Nautikaa is based on a good friend, and I'll have to add in a few more of my buds later. They don't ask for it, but they're easy to observe, so I use part of them in a lot of my characters…**

**Next Chapter: Lesse… You meet Zara… yup… and Lily's basically the only one of the sisters in it… it's very short, but very important, and it didn't seem right to put in the next part… it gave too much away too quickly, I thought…**


	11. Lavender and Bloodstains

**A/N: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! I feel sooooo bad! I'm so sorry! First I had finals, then I couldn't get my stories off of my laptop, so I was totally stuff * ducks flying objects * I feel very bad!**

**Lady Rhian-Wow, thank you! It's good to know that I have some loyal fans! Actually… well… Kendi's kinda a druggie, but not as much as * shuts up quickly * hehe… I can't give it away, now can I? Anyway, things will come clear (I hope, since I am still working on it) It's also good to know I have some rabid and semi-violent fans… lol… anywho, there will be plenty about Kendi later, but I need to establish a few other characters. And to apologize, here are a bundle of chapters for your reading pleasure... Keep reviewing everyone!**

Lily looked around, wondering where her sisters were. She turned her head and smiled unconsciously to her best friend, Nzara, a young noblewoman from the south of the Carthaki Empire. Her eyes ran over the familiar face, with its kind brown eyes, high cheekbones and earth-colored skin. Lily took a quick note of what Zara was wearing. The long, red dress was loose, but it clung to her curves. She wore flat slippers, as always, to minimize her height, the exact opposite of most court ladies. Zara had gotten her the job she just returned from. Zara had been training as a non-Gifted nurse with the Healers, and she had been assigned to help with the recovering King. She was too busy, but she referred Lily for the job. Lily had helped out with the recumbent King and had won the friendship and guidance of his Lady Queen, Thayet. 

* * *

He stared into the mirror, wondering what it was that made her reject him. His face was perfect in every way, or so he thought. Women fawned over him. She had taken him to her bed, then rejected him. He cut a finger, and three red drops fell on white paper, just like her lips and skin. Traitorous lips and perfect, unmarred skin that he longed to bruise. He drank from a clear wineglass, reminding him of the ice of her heart. And his gloves, black the color of her virtue and the dress he had stripped off of her skin. The only one who had ever trapped him. He sat down and began to write a letter to her.

_What made you hate me?_

_Tell, I plead._

_Was it my face, my eyes?_

_Or something much deeper?_

_Someday, I'll have you,_

_Kneel, I'll demand._

_You will bow to me, perfection._

_Never something deeper._

_If not me, then no one,_

_Die, I'll command._

_And by my hands, you will,_

_Into something deeper._

Lily took the envelope and inhaled a lavender scent. Her favorite. She tore it open carefully, and read quickly, then let the paper drop. Lying on the floor was the poem, written in plain black ink on stark white paper, marred by three large drops of blood.

* * *

A/N: Oooooohhhh… cliffy! Kinda… hehe… anyway, next chapter: More about Kendi (I think… ) More about Lily… And Alen comes onto the scene… I think… Anyway, there ya go!


	12. A Rush of Fear to the Heart

A/N: Oooh, I was wrong! (horrible, horrible me!) This is just about Kendi and Tia… The Lily thing must be the next chapter * grin * I also have something more about Tia in there I think…

Daine rode beside her husband, and her heart lifted as she saw the palace, then fell as she remembered what it held. She had been hoping to return home before Lily had to leave, but she was safe with Maura in Fief Dunlath, and it was better for them to finish the mission. They wanted no suspicion of why Lily left floating around the court. She rode into the stable courtyards, and scanned the small crowd waiting. There was Kendi, and Sinta and Jasson, who was standing closer to Kendi than absolutely necessary. And there was Tia and Biltor, and Nera and Zara. She sighed, bittersweetly happy to be home. My, though, Kendi did seem to be awfully pale. She reached out quickly with a tendril of her magic, then recoiled. That girl's magics were so tangled. Daine wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. She had no time to wonder or say anything, for as soon as she hopped off, wincing, Kendi fainted.

* * *

Tia couldn't even express her fear. She had been feeling vaguely like some bad storm were approaching, but she couldn't quite place it. Then, Lily had to go away, and Kendi got sick. She just drooped, slipping down; until she felt strong arms pull her up and embrace her. She turned just slightly, and looked into his face. Biltor… he had been there for her all through this, and still, to this day, he would not take her to bed. That thought served only to send heat rushing to her veins, and she pushed against him, leaning into the embrace. She knew he wanted her, he had had many women, and she was just as desirable as any one of them. She let the heat carry her away, let the sad thoughts flow from her head in a rush much more efficient and all consuming than alcohol could ever be. No loosing herself in unnatural substances, like others her age, she lost herself in pure, simple, natural lust. He recognized her blind need, the need to forget and to be consoled in a very physical, he gave in. If he abandoned her now, she would never trust him, would always resent him. So he let her carry him with her.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it folks… Time for another chapter… 


	13. Bending and Breaking

**A/N: Oh, yesh, now I remember… this is the intro to Alen and the beginning of Tia's problems * evil cackle * Anyway, after the next chapter, I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, I just have these two all formatted.. If I don't this will be one hell of a long story…**

Tia sat up, and it took her a moment to remember where she was and what had happened the night before. Suddenly, she grabbed for her neck, her heart stopping for one agonizing second. She felt the familiar charm around her neck and breathed a little easier. Looking over, she noticed that Biltor had been watching her, and he reached up a hand to look at the charm. She leaned down, and he squinted.

"What's this dark line for? I recognize the rest."

She frowned, then untied the thong it hung on, looking carefully at the charm. She saw it suddenly, and then turned over the charm, fear growing inside her. It was as she had expected. The crack went all the way through. She must have made some kind of noise, because he took the charm, then gasped as he saw what she had. He pulled her down beside him, and held her close, whispering reassurances, reminding her that he would be there for her, no matter what came of it.

* * *

Lily picked out a simple, dusk-rose gown, with a coarser, hardier chemise and skirt underneath. She figured that she would be doing domestic overseeing. When she was presented with a scythe and turned towards the field, she blinked for a few seconds, then set out towards the field with head high and nose in the air. 

By noon, she was roasting. She was covered in sweat and she felt like she'd never get the dust off. With one quick look, she could see everyone far ahead of her. She watched the other women with a sigh. They all had short-sleeved chemises and light skirts tucked up. They had their hair up in buns, and most wore strips of cloth that they soaked and tied around their necks. Up until this point, she had been too full of pride to be swayed, but at this point, she just didn't care. She discarded her over-robe, and tore the sleeves off her chemise. She walked over to a water-pail and soaked the strips for a few minutes, then tied them around her neck. She quickly tucked up the skirt, and returned to the fields. She worked much faster, and soon caught up to one of the younger men. She looked up at him, and he smiled, but, for once, her stomach didn't flutter. She didn't feel nervous. She just smiled back.

* * *


	14. Games of Gods AKA Addiction & Treachery

**A/N: Wow... hmmmm… I can't believe I wrote that * blush * I'm not usually one to write smut from the view of a watcher… heh… heh… anyway, I love this chapter, because so much stuff happens… So much is revealed, yet so much is hidden * squeal * I love it… It's kinda long too.. Oh, and remember Irnai? From POTS? She's in here… I kinda leave her for a while after this, but she'll be back.. I'd also like comments on the characters, what you like about them, what annoys you, who you want to see more of, etc…. you know, I want constructive criticism… Anyway…. Oh, and I tried a kind of song fic thing there with the chant (It's from the lion king broadway show soundtrack, and I just spelled it out phonetically) I don't know if it really worked… I'd like a comment on that. I just go the idea for that scene when I was listening to this song, so I stuck it in…**

Gods damn him…Black God take him…the stupid… Damn him…. She couldn't believe Timos had been so treacherous. She had seen the door closed firmly, but he had not had it locked, and she thought she could hear him. She looked in the main suite and found no one. She shouldn't have looked in that room. As she opened the door, she could see something she never wanted to ever again. She could see Timos, his body flexing and tightening and… that woman was at least twice his age! She didn't see who the woman was, but she didn't need to. She knew this woman wasn't the only one. That was how Timos had gotten so far. He had slept with every person who had been in his way, which would have meant men too. The very thought sickened her. She was awakened from her thoughts by a moan and a squeal. She watched for one moment as he kissed up and down the woman's body, then she rushed at him. She pushed them both off the bed and tangled the sheet around them in the process. Then, she ran. As she ran through the main suite, she grabbed all of the papers and money on the desk. If he wanted them back, he would have to come to her.

* * *

He stared into the globe, transfixed by the woman it showed. She was the opposite of his perfect Lily in every way, and hypnotizing, but not enough so as to distract him from his aim. He must have Lily, he must. And if any tried to take her, well, he would make sure they were dealt with. And if she herself wouldn't give in… He sat back, a small, cruel half-grin on his face.

* * *

Lewen was sick of having to deal with this. For years, and years, he had had to be perfect, absolutely perfect. There weren't enough hours in the day. So, like many young, unhappy nobles, he had turned to something which was easy enough for him to get… drugs. At first, it had only been _jadeflower_ and _huzzahthorn_, but it had moved on to the truly powerful drugs. Even now, he was using _fritica_, a drug used sometimes by Seers in the Copper Isles and Carthak. All one had to do was make a small pin prick in their skin and sprinkle the powder in. Like venom, it was strong and fast, and would affect the user within a few minutes. 

Lewen opened his pouch and took out a bit of _stone_ and _thorn_, as the hallucinogens were known (A/N: that would be _jadeflower–stone_ and _huzzahthorn-thorn_) and swallowed them quickly. He found that the effect of the _fritica_ was most powerful when he prepped with other drugs. After a minute, he took out his dagger and made a slit in his arm, then poured _fritica_ into it. Perhaps this large dose, larger than any he had ever taken, would ease his troubles. He let the drug begin to take affect, and he began to hear a chant in his head.

_mamayeh, mamayeh, mama-yeh, wozah, o wozah, mamayeh,_

_wozaham fana, mamayeh, o wozah, mama-yeh_

Lewen turned his head to the side with effort, and fell to the floor. He couldn't even feel the pain as his dagger fell from one hand and cut the other wrist. Perhaps, for once, he would no longer ever feel pain.

* * *

Zara knocked on the door. She was looking for a gown that she had leant Lily, and she though she'd just go get it. The door opened slowly, showing a disheveled Nera dressed in a dark blue dress in the dark room. Zara picked up the meal that obviously hadn't been eaten. She reheated the pot of water over the stove, then added a few herbs and some tea leaves from the Yamani Islands. She poured a cup and handed it to Nera. Nera drank it automatically, then turned back to Zara. 

"What's wrong, Nera? You aren't usually like this."

"Lily, Kendi, Timos…."

"Timos?"

A nod, and a grimace of pain.

"What did he do to you?"

Zara shook her head as she heard the story. She had heard of that boy. She knew only one way to help Nera, and it all stemmed from those papers. She picked them up from the table, and began to smile as she read them.

"Nera, I have an idea. We can get Timos back, and make you feel better in the meantime…

"Whatever I have to do…"

* * *

Meanwhile, far to the North, a woman was sleeping soundly in her bed. Irnai Tasren slept soundly, having not been interrupted by a vision for years. Her husband, Uinos was puzzle, therefore, when he awoke a few hours later and saw his wife's body shaking and her lips moving frantically.

* * *

In her dream, Irnai saw a middle-aged woman, with eyes the same green as hers and smoky-brown hair. The woman was dressed in spring green with a white apron. She looked motherly and kind.

"Irnai, you must help me."

"What can I do, Green Lady? I have not had recourse to my powers for years, and I know not how to use them."

The woman smiled sadly and gestured behind Irnai. Irnai turned and found herself on the sidelines of the Game of the Gods. Although she had had many visions, she had not had one like this, ever. On one side was Chaos, shifting in shape constantly. On the other side was the Goddess. The Goddess reigned in a golden throne, with hair the same color of gold hanging in loose waves decorated by a wreath of spring wildflowers. She wore a gown of many colors, each sheer so that whichever way she turned, the light caught a new color. Her eyes were no definable color, and she held a small shape in her hand. In between the two goddesses there lay a board, painted in colors that formed the shapes of countries with phrases written in strange runes. Chaos opened her hand and twenty figures appeared on the board, each a real, moving person or creature. The Goddess did the same. Behind the Goddess, many of the gods clustered, watching, waiting to ally. Irnai knew, instinctively, that each god had twenty players, and each might contribute theirs to either side at any time. Irnai watched Weiryn step up, open his hand, and set a small figure down amongst the ranks of the Goddess's players. Another, whom she recognized as Airril, God of Magic, set down another player for the Goddess. Weiryn's player and Airril's stepped together and joined hands. The Green Lady herself stepped forward, and added four players to the ranks, each of whom joined behind the other two donated. In a line, several gods stepped forward and swelled the Goddess's ranks, including Mirasa, Goddess of Friendship, Mithros himself, and Sakuyo, a Yamani god. When they were finished, each of the main players named the players she had selected, as well as those who had been given to them. Chaos began.

"Timos, Rithal…"

And so she continued. Irnai ignored most of what she said, not knowing their names, or wanting to. The Goddess then spoke, her words a whisper of mellifluous music.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri, given by Weiryn. Numair Salmalin, given by Airril. Tenera, Liliath, Histia and Kendria Salmalin, given by Sarra, the Green Lady. Nzara Sitalin, given by Mirasa. Sintani of Conte, a joint gift from Sakuyo and Mirasa. Thayet and Jasson of Conte, as well as Jonathon Iliniat, all gifted by Mithros. My own players will be revealed at such a time as I deem necessary. I have but one other. One gifted to me by an old one, herself. Given to me by the patron of the Green Lady and all seers and prophets, Aliani."

Irnai trembled to see Chaos' anger at the secrecy of the Goddess, but it was evidently within the rules. Irnai peered at the last shape the Goddess held up, and the Goddess turned towards her. When those mutli-hued eyes met hers, swirling with power, Irnai could feel a change within herself. Whereas she had been previously devoted solely to the Maiden Seer, who must be the same Aliani, she now found herself caught up in the questioning of those eyes. With a spiritual thrust, she put her power and life and devotion into the Goddess' hands. The Goddess nodded quietly and turned back to face Chaos.

"Irnai Tasren, Seer and Prophet of the Coming of Keladry, gifted by Aliani."

The Goddess opened her hand, and there stood the exact replica of Irnai. She saw her own waves of dark hair and her bright green eyes. But instead of being clad in her customary blue-grey, she was clad in the spring green of the servants of the Goddess, but a shade darker than the Green Lady's garb. Her hair was decorated by flowers and tiny braids, and she wore a talisman necklace of spring green decorated by the symbol of the Goddess. 

Suddenly, the scene changed, and it was only her, the Green Lady, and another woman in a small, brightly lit room. This woman had skin as white as marble and pitch black hair and eyes. She seemed to have no pupils, as they were the same color as her irises. She was dressed in a blue-black dress, with dark blue jewels and the same talisman as the characterization of Irnai had. It was the one bright spot in the dark field. Irnai looked at her for a moment, then curtsied.

"Oh, stop… We both serve the Goddess, do we not? I am Shadira, Minor Goddess of the moon."

The woman twisted her hand, and bright ball of light appeared. She twisted her hand once more, and it was gone.

"The Goddess gave me the duty of giving you your customary gifts. She has given you a mount, smarter than most, and a hound. She has also seen fit to give you a blade. She calls it Nadre. She also sees fit to give you a set of books, supplies, money, jewelry and gowns. She has also seen fit to give you a piece of country that belongs to her as is required by those who worship her. You are now Irnai of Threnall, and you shall go the court as such. There, you will find your work and you will receive further orders from the Lady there."

The woman gestured behind Irnai, and Irnai turned quickly. There stood a beautiful cream-colored mare and a tall, lithe, cream-colored hound, with a thick collar. Never before had she seen such fine creatures. A large green stone, engraved with the Goddess's symbol was inset in the dog's collar, and a similar one in a metal chain around the base of the horse's neck. The same stone was also inlaid in the hilt of a simple, graceful blade. Irnai picked it up and balanced herself. It fit perfectly into her hand, and she knew she would not be burdened to carry it. Beside the two unearthly creatures, there lay a trunk, which, when opened, held a large cache of fine gowns and jewels. On top of the trunk lay the ownership pqpers for the lands of Threnall. Irnai turned back to thank the woman and found her gone. She then turned back to the Green Lady.

"As you will be helping the daughter of Weiryn and myself, and her family as well, we wish to give you some gifts, in addition to those of the Goddess. We give you a bow and arrow, made by Weiryn's hands, and a hound bred from his lines, a smaller one than this fine gift the Goddess gave. His name is Myrgin. We also wish to give you the gift of Wild Magic, but only for Myrgin and the other two companions. Any further gifts will be given as you need them." The Green Lady nodded, and Irnai felt herself falling…

She woke up, with a sigh, and sat up into what she was sure would have been the midday sun. But, no, it was still morning, and she swung her legs out of bed and stood up. She walked quickly, half-running, to an unused room, and found everything she had known would be there. She closed the door quickly and sealed it with a minor spell, then turned around and walked down the hallway, ready to start the day. 

* * *

A/N: Oooohhhh, that was a nice long one, huh? Anyway, that's your dose for the moment, I have to go work on my other fic (A Song of Ice and Fire, go read it!)


	15. 3 Things Eternal: Love, Hate, & Pain

**A/N: Woooh, I love this… here you meet Lythi and Haalen * dances * I love the first section of this, I wrote it during one of my best creative spurts. I love the language, I love the way it works… Anyway, a lot of stuff happens here…**

**Review Response:**

**I love Lily too… I must say, she is one of my favorite characters… Anyway, we'll be getting into her some more, now, so be happy!**

"No, dammit! It's not supposed to happen like this! She's not supposed to be discovered… That damned, arrogant noble puppy! He was supposed to come in later, do more damage after the girl had succumbed! Instead, he went mad on me and decided that he just had to have his part fulfilled right then and there! Now, that socialite bitch is safe, and the crazy one will be cured! Damn him! And the Carthaki will mend the heart of the broken one! This is what we were trying to avoid!"

"Now, now, sister dear, relax… You're taking this much too harsh… Just because your 'perfect' plans aren't working, you don't need to pace yourself into an early grave, do you? Of course, I won't say that I told you so…"

The woman turned and glared at her brother. She was tall, and thin, too thin, with harsh features, ones that seemed as if they would cut you should you come too close. But there was no doubt that she was beautiful. Her hair was spun gold, then silver, then copper, whichever way she turned, and her eyes were a bright, unnatural blue. Her figure was a perfect set of curves covered in a thin, clingy, dark-hued fabric. She was digging her long nails into her palms as she spoke, drawing drops of blood. Each crimson drop dripped onto the crystal globe below them. She had thought it was a bit cliché to have a crystal ball, but it was what she used best. Her brother, however, the annoying, arrogant thing, used amber. He wore clothes of the same hue, which set off his golden-brown hair. He wore his long, almost as long as hers, and when he didn't tie it back, it often slipped up to cover eyes as icy blue as her own. He sat, reclining on the rock as easily as if it were velvet. Damn him. She had created that seat purposely to make people uncomfortable, but he was the one person who could thwart her. He smirked, and threw her a look that negated his last line. That look said it all. She unclenched her hands and began to move towards him. As she did, however, he anticipated the move, and managed to slip right around her. He leaned against the doorway confidently, his eyes laughing at her. She would not take this.

"Haalen… Get back over here!" she growled. He simply smirked at her.

"Oh, Lythiiraen… I'm not so stupid as you think…" She could feel her blood heating and coming to a boil. No one, no one, was allowed to call her by her given name. So their parents were crazy, so they loved strange, double-lettered names… So what! No one was allowed to call her that, and her brother had just realized this. He was only just realizing what he had done, and, for once, he became clumsy, and the blood drained from his face.

"I'm sorry Lythi, really, I am, I didn't mean it, really…"

"Get out! Out! You have insulted me one last time. I will remind you that I am the older child, and that I, I alone, have control over this manner. You will quit this insubordination or leave! Now!"

"I'm sorry, sister dear… I did not wish to make you angry."

"Good."

The words had the ring of truth in them, but the coldness in his voice scared her. She risked a glance at his eyes, and they made her heart freeze for a second. The pure loathing and frigidity in them terrified her. Within a second, however, they had changed back to the happy eyes of the brother she knew and loved. But she knew things would never be the same. But a moment later, she was wondering what had so scared her, as the golden whisps of her memories drifted out on the wind.

* * *

Lily entered the large room a bit hesitantly. She supposed this would have been the ballroom in most other manors, but it was built in the same simple, functional style of the rest of the manor. She was dressed in her simplest ball gown, but the one she though was the most flattering. She had braided golden threads and flowers into her hair, and they, along with a simple golden chain around her neck, were her only decorations. She soon joined in the dances, weaving the patterns and picking up on the steps. Suddenly, she found that her partner had stepped away, and another was taking his place. It was the kind young man from the fields, and she scanned his kind face. After the dance, he led her out onto the balcony, and they chatted for a while. She looked over his face, and felt a familiarity that she couldn't place. 

"Who are you?  
"I'm H… I mean, Alen. Alen… Right…"

"And I'm Lily... Well, Liliath, if you want to be correct."

"Where'd you come from? You just sort of appeared here one day. I think I know you, but I'm not sure how."

"I… I'm not supposed to say… I can't… I'm sorry…"

There was a strange fear in her eyes as she made a hasty retreat. Warm brown eyes shifted slightly, and a falcon took wing, only to land on a window-sill. Later, Lily would awake and see only a cat. Had she tried to Speak to it, she might have known the truth, but she was tired, and decided not to try.

* * *

"The little bastard still hasn't figured it out! I leave him tons of clues, and he still can't find where she is. Not that I know myself, not completely. Maybe I should go wreak havoc on her family to lure her back."

"No, Lythi, that would only make her retreat further, eh? She's not stupid, I assure you. Leave her family alone."

* * *

Kendi lay, delirious, for a long time. She could hear the people around her, her mother hysterical, her father trying to hold back his fears, but failing miserably. Her two remaining sisters and Sinta would visit when they could, but she remembered little of them. She remembered only two people clearly. One was Jasson. Whenever he came, the fog lifted a bit. The other was a strange young man with golden-brown hair and blue eyes. Every time he arrived, she felt the pain ease a bit, and felt the familiar tingle of healing powers. She could only wonder why this stranger would do this for her.

* * *

"I think I've finally figured out what's wrong with my daughter. After a long search, I found a little-known property of unicorn blood… As a temporary healing agent. The problem is, it seeps the strength from your blood to give you a kind of high after the healing. Unfortunately, that energy cannot be returned unless you stop taking the blood for more than four weeks. She was consistently taking it, and I think I know why, but I'll get to that in a minute. Anyway, it was seeping her strength away, but no one noticed it, or at least those who did didn't say or do anything. She's hovering on the brink right now. The next week or so could be life or death." Numair looked pale and drawn, though he tried to seem composed. "As for why she did it, I can't say exactly, but I think that it's this. I was trying to feel around for the problem, and I got a sharp recoil from the center of her magic. I put up as heavy of shields as I could and snooped a bit. From what I can tell, there is a huge mess of silver and copper magic mixed with a sickly green that I think I recognize." Daine paled. "Once, someone put a curse on us. We though it was nothing, but the dying words of a powerful mage should always be heeded. Kendi's Gift was horribly tangled anyway, but every time is tries to straighten itself out, the green strands simply tangle it again. This brings on the attacks, and causes her magic to get out of control, which, in turn, attracts demons and spirits, which is what she heard in her ears, from what Sinta tells me. However, I did notice something else. A sky blue Gift was also mixed in, holding down the green." Jasson looked visibly shaken. "Jasson's, I believe, and I can see he wasn't aware. Well, lad only someone who loves another person truly can help Heal them without either realizing it. Without you, she'd be long dead. Love creates a kind of bond. Anyway, I'll need you in her room as much as possible. Just don't drain yourself. We don't want to lose two." The young prince nodded. Everyone else looked grim and exited to do other things before the true gravity and sadness of the situation could grip them.

* * *

Zara and Nera cackled evilly as they planted another letter. Timos had been finidng many of his carefully-laid plots unraveling. They had found a list of "outings" with various wives of state officials, and had been using those to their advantages. They had been writing invitations for meetings in Timos' chambers for whenever that man's wife happened to be "engaged" with him, and the results had been delightful. Everything would blow up soon…

* * *

Tia looked around the Healer's nervously. She had asked for a private appointment with complete discretion, but she was worried. Anyone, a servant, the spouse of the Healer, anyone could and would spread rumors about her. She wasn't even sure. A young servant called for her and led her to a small, private room. She was just sitting down when a small, delicate figure entered. The figure turned, and Tia gasped in horror, not believing her bad luck. Alanna. One of her father's best friends. What rotten luck.

"Don't look so surprised. When I heard you wanted a private meeting, I volunteered right away. And I know what for. I can see a faint glow now. Yes, you're pregnant. With twins. But one isn't normal. Like your sister, Kendi. But now we know how to fix that, don't we?"

"I don't want to be, Alanna. What will everyone say? What will they think? And what if Biltor leaves me?"

"Take everything one step at a time. You were wearing a charm, right? Yes? Good. And it was cracked? Right, that happens often. I won't abort for you, but I will help you get through this. First of all, you need to tell your parents, then you need to speak with your young man to plan for the future, eh?"

"Alanna, I don't want to tell my parents, they'll be so disappointed!"

Alanna chuckled. "Not so disappointed as you may think… Nera was one of those mysterious 7th month babies… They've been through it, and they'll help you… Now go tell them…"

* * *

Tia knocked hesitantly on the door to her mother's study.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear, I'm in here…"

Tia opened the door and slipped in.

"Mama, I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath. "Mama, I… I slept with Biltor… Once… But the charm was cracked, and I didn't notice… And I'm pregnant, Mama. I'm so sorry." Daine began to laugh.

"Is that it? Is that why you're so jittery? I suppose you have heard that it happened to me too. First-time fertility runs rampant in our family I suppose. What about Biltor? Does he know? Yes? Well, what does he want to do?"

"I don't know Mama."

"Well, Tia, I suggest you go find him and discuss. Just remember, not matter what, your papa and I will be here for you."

"Thank you Mama!"

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was long… What's up with Alen, eh? Fun stuff, huh? Anyway, you'll me Yvete in the next chapter, as well as Amery… I love the two of them… I kind of stuck them in randomly when I was coming up with lots of ideas though... lol...


	16. Love Won, Love Lost

**Chapter 16: Love Won, Love Lost**

**A/N: ACK! Sorry everyone for being gone so long… Basically, I got back from Xmas break and got EXTREMELY busy for a while… Then my computer died, and it's taken over two months for me to get a new one and get it all set up… So now, I have all of my (thankfully) rescued documents, and I'm going to post up a bunch of new chapters this week… Just expect this story to be a saga, because I'm already on ****Ch.**** 16, and I'm nowhere near done with the story… It might reach past the 40 ch. Mark, but I promise I'll try not to bore you.. And now, it's Kili's fave characters time! Lily, Yvete, ****Ames****, Haalen, Alen… Fun, fun!**

**Review Replies: Thank you to everyone that kept reading and reviewing…**

**Lisa, I love you babe! Thanks so much for all of your support on my many escapades into storyland… I miss you so much!**

Yvete could hear the other girls giggling as they entertained the men.  Vilottea and Franscce would be at the fountain, and the others would be in the garden at this tine of night.  The Blue Hound was a middle Companion house in the Blue faction, dealing with mostly merchants and higher peasants, with a few of the lower nobility mixed in.  And finally, she was leaving it.  "Eva the Lordling's Daughter" was to become Lady Yvete of the Blue Moon.  She could use her real name and title, finally.  This place was miles better the Blue Bloom, the lower Companion house of the Blue faction, but she couldn't wait to move on.  This wasn't her profession of choice or anything.  When her parents had sold her to the Master of Blue in exchange for enough money to keep their fief going for a little while, she had been installed, regardless of her choice, in the bottom rung of the Blue Companions.  She had been quickly taught the cruelty of life.  The peasant men seemed to enjoy being hard on a girl of seven.  Of course, many of the nobles did too, but they had to pay very well for that privilege.  As she had grown older, she had become like the daughter of the Mistress of the Blue Bloom, and Mistress Roset had taught her to be cultured and refined enough to get to the courtesan level.  And that was exactly where she was going.  She turned to her things and began to pack.  She had saved up as much money as she could by scrimping and saving for years.  With it, she had bought three gorgeous gowns and enough jewels and face paints to get through a few days.  After the fifth day, if she hadn't earned enough to at least have her dresses cleaned properly, she would be expelled.  With what little she had left over, she had bought herself a new supply of herbs.  She had been taught by Mistress Roset how to use herbs to cure illness, abort, and prevent pregnancy.  Many of the courtesans would pay dearly for someone they could trust who would provide them with that kind of help.  She finished packing her bag and threw a cloak over her shoulders.  Within the hour, Eva would disappear from the Blue Hound, and Lady Yvete would appear at the Blue Moon.  She stopped to say goodbye to the girls, and to wish them luck, and to say goodbye to Mistress Threta, who had succeed Mistress Roset as her foster mother and teacher.  After her goodbyes, she slipped out of the building and stepped into a dark carriage.

*        *        *

          Lily giggled and ran out towards the barn.  Alen followed close behind her, carrying her cloak.  They had planned a picnic, but as on all planned picnic days, it was raining.  Lily had still wanted to ride, and Alen had eagerly consented to accompany her anyway.  Suddenly, Lily heard a "splat!" and felt a squish.  She turned her head back and discovered that he had hit the back of her dress with a mud glob.  She chuckled evilly and scooped some up, hitting him in the chest with her deadly aim.  He, in turn, threw one that landed on her bare arm.  She growled playfully and jumped on him, both of them tumbling to the ground.  For a few minutes, they slipped and slid, grabbing onto each other and trying to keep their balance, but failing miserably.  Instead of straightening each other up and becoming dignified once again, they ended up sprawled in the mud, laughing hysterically.  After a minute, Alen offered Lily his hand, and helped her up.  She wiped most of the mud off of her dress and finger-combed it out of her hair.  They sat together on the bench where he had laid her coat to let the rain rinse the rest off.  Lily smiled and leaned back and a little to the side so that her body and Alen's met perfectly, like puzzle pieces.  She turned her head a bit and saw that Alen was not so content.

          "Alen, what's wrong?"

          "Hmm? Oh, nothing…"

          "Are you sure? You seem a little upset."

          "No, no, I'm sure, I'm okay…"

          "Well, alright..."

          They sat together for a few more minutes, when a young bird burst out of the bushes and barely missed crashing into Alen's head before falling into some plants on the other side of the small clearing.

          "You'd better help it Lily."

          "Why would I make a difference?"

          "Because you have the power to."

          "How… how do you know?"

          "I know a lot of things about you, Liliath Sarra Salmalin."

          "Are you… are you…"

          "The stalker? No, Lily, I'm not.  But I know who he is.  My sister hired him."

          "Who are you?"

          "My name is Haalen, Lily.  I can't tell you any more than that, except to say that my sister is Lythiiraen, and she wishes to destroy you and your family.  I am doing everything I can to help, but you are not to know the details of that."

          She blinked, and his eyes had gone from brown to blue.  His hair seemed to be lengthening and becoming darker until it was a warm golden-red color, and the bones in his face were slightly more defined.

          "I love you, Lily.  I truly do.  Believe it or not, the evil Ice Prince found his Fire Princess to warm his heart, just like all of the stories.  You are my flame, Lily.  I don't know if I can ever see you again, but just know that I am helping you, and that I am looking over your shoulder."

          He touched her face and ran his thumb down her jawbone, then kissed her quickly.  She took a small step backwards, confused, and looked at the ground.  When she looked up, he was gone.

          "Why? Why do you love me?"

          There was no answer.

*        *        *

          Krani tapped into Yvete's Gift, and Yvete felt the now-familiar tingle under her skin, and stood up to let Krani begin.  Krani was priceless in her two gifts.  One was tapping into other people's Gifts, and the other was making women beautiful.  Yvete felt the tingle in the base of her stomach as her own magic touched her.  She simply daydreamed and rehearsed in her head as Krani prepared her.  She snapped out of it after about an hour, and Krani led her to the full-length, three-paneled mirror.  Yvete's curly chocolate-brown hair was pulled back so that it was out of her face, and formed a cascade of curls down her back.  Her hair was her pride, and she hadn't cut it for years.  It was one of the few pieces of her that was whole.  Krani had also secured tiny periwinkle blossoms in the cascade of curls, and had set a thin diamond tiara on her head.  There were no pins in this design, as that would be inconvenient.  Instead, it was held up by Yvete's Gift.  She examined her makeup carefully, noting the gold powder that had been mixed with all part of it, causing her to glow.  Her milk-white skin was untouched by any makeup, but her lips were a brilliant red, and her hazel-green eyes were smoked with kohl and eye-powders.  After examining the cosmetics, she turned her attention to her dress.  She was wearing a periwinkle dress in the Gallan style, with a corset-style top and a long, flowing skirt.  The corset top, unlike many of the court ladies' was laced in the front, so as to be undone and redone easier.  The effect of the corset pushed her chest a little higher and squeezed in her waist just a bit, though she didn't need it.  Her slippers were made to slip on and off easily, and her jewelry had quick-release clasps, which would allow the jewelry to seem to be ripped off without actually damaging it.  She wiped her skirt off one last time and picked up her fan, then walked out the door, leaving the door cracked open.

*        *        *

**A/N: *cackle* I love that, don't you? Probably one of my favorite chapters so far… Next up: Amery and Yvete meet… and do much more than greet! And Haalen and Lythi have another nice little chat…**


	17. A Bit O' Fun and Plotting

**Chapter 18: A Bit O' Fun and Plotting**

**A/N: Another one of my fave chapters.  A bit of smut and quasi-romantic action for you fluff and smut lovers out there… hehe :D**

**Review Replies: Once again, none for this chapter… REVIEW!!!**

          Amery, now third in line for the Totrallan Throne, pulled away from his friends, trying unsuccessfully to escape from their grasps.  The laughed and pulled him along.  It was his 21st birthday and probably his last as a full bachelor.  Supposedly, his father had a nice noble girl lined up for him, and he was supposed to take over the Lord Marshal's job within the next three years.  Even so, he was not happy about them dragging him to a Companion house.  Even one as high-class as the Blue Moon was distasteful for him.

          "C'mon, Ames, let's go have a bit o' fun, eh? C'mon! You'll love it! It's your birthday, and there's supposed to be a new girl debuting!  Maybe you can get her, eh?"

          Finally, he gave in, knowing they'd get him there eventually anyway.  He sighed and followed them into a small horse-drawn cab.

*        *        *

          Yvete whispered to herself, running over the way the night would go.  She would introduce herself to the men in the front-most section of the house, then she would sing a ballad and retreat to her rooms, where men would visit her and sign her roster, and leave her with a small token.  When she was done receiving them, she would chose one to be her debut client, and then she would be free for appointments in the nights afterwards.  Still, it was nerve-wracking.  If less than ten men came to be received, she was doomed, doomed to be forever restricted to the middle-class houses.  She paced and paced, waiting until it was time for her entrance.  Eventually, she heard the music begin to play.  She stopped and stood straight and tall, waiting for her name to be announced.  All of the other courtesans were announced first, and they had to be seated with their first patrons of the night before she could enter.  Finally, the noise died down, and Yvete took a deep breath.

          "Lady Yvete, our newest addition, and, in the opinion of many, the lovliest!"

          It was a traditional introduction, and she swept in gracefully, flashing a smile.  She took the time to greet those few patrons in the very front, who were usually middle-aged, rich noblemen.  These would most likely not be her customers, but they were powerful patrons of the house, and the had to be acknowledged.  After this, she mounted the steps and gestured to the musical quartet.  They began to play, and she began to sing.  The next few minutes passed quickly, and there was roaring applause as she curtsied and withdrew to her rooms.  

          She met many men that night, receiving small jewels, delicacies and flowers, as well as a few oddities.  She was polite to each one, but had not found one to her liking. Luckily, she had passed by ten possible patrons long before, and if many of them returned, she would have no trouble making it past five days.  Eventually, the numbers began to dwindle, and she began to loose hope.  She had to chose before the first morning bell, or Mistress Isobele would choose for her.  She looked around pensively for the next man, but found no one in her antechambers.  Before she got the chance to withdraw, however, a handsome young man entered, stumbling and flushed, and turned to leave.

          "Wait…"

          "I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt you, my friends pushed me in here… I don't even really want to be here, but it's my 21st birthday, and they wanted me to have fun." He blushed scarlet, and looked at the ground, causing his black hair to fall into his face.  He looked up, and his sapphire-blue eyes caught the light, and they sparkled.  Yvete quickly suppressed the strange feelings she felt.  She had no time for those.

          "Truthfully, it has been only old dodgers in here, and I have had no one to talk to.  My name is Lady Yvete.  Who are you?"

          "Errm…Amery… of… ah… Malorie's Peak, yeah…."

          "Right, and I'm the Carthaki Empress.  I suppose you would be Amery, the third in line for the throne, eh?"

          "How'd you know?"

          "Well, you've got the Conte looks for one, and Malorie's Peak has no heir your age.  I am not ignorant, Your Majesty"

          "Please, call me Amery, or Ames.  I have nothing to offer you but this.  It was my aunt's.  She gave it to me to give to the first truly beautiful woman I met.  She's dreadfully unhappy in her marriage, and I think she hoped to be happy through us.  Anyway…" He produced a thin band with a diamond, anemerald and a sapphire embedded in it.   She slipped it on her ring finger, and shooed him out, warning him that he might soon return.          

*        *        *

          "Well?  Did you choose?  Hmm?"

          "Yes, Ma'am.  The last one, Prince Amery.  I wish for him to return to my chambers."

          "Well then, go get him."

          Yvete wandered among the men, each looking at her hopefully, then turning towards another woman when she passed them by.  She spotted a tall black-haired youth, and made her way towards him.

          "Amery, there you are! Ummm… I want you to be my debut patron.  Would you follow me please?"    His friends snickered and shoved him towards her decisively.

*        *        *

          "They sold you? That's horrible!"

          "Not particularly.  I was the youngest of many, and they needed the extra money for the fief.  And it's not been all bad.  After all, I met you."

          "Stop trying to lighten it up.  I know what many men to girls as young as you must have been.  I'm very sorry."

          "That's in the past, Amery.  I'm with you now.  Aren't you going to collect your rights?"

          "If you want me too."

          "I do, my Prince."

          With that, she glided over to him and pulled him up, and led him to her inner chambers.  When there, she kissed him, on the mouth.  She never did that, or at least, not on the first visit, before a man had ever been with her.  Somehow, it seemed right.  She led him closer to the bed and kissed him again, kicking her shoes off and wrapping her arms around his neck.  Within seconds, her jewelry had been disposed of, and her bodice was unlaced.  That was the last thing she noticed before he pulled her into bed and her thoughts hazed over.

*        *        *

          Amery woke up first, watching the light of false dawn making the curtains glow.   The faint scent of vanilla hung in the air from her perfume the night before.  He debated getting up, but looked at Yvete's peaceful face, and decided to slip down and curl around her instead.

*        *        *

          Two hours later, an hour after dawn, Yvete woke with a start.  There was someone else in her bed!  Suddenly, she remembered the night before, and even she blushed when she remember certain details.  No wonder he hadn't left.  She wasn't sure he would have had the strength!  She drank from the goblet of water beside the bed and kissed Amery's nose.

          "Hrngh? Wha… Who? Oh…  Yvete.  Time to get up already? Well, alright." He began to get out of bed, but she pulled him back down and shoved a plate in front of his face.  Thank the gods for good servants.  Once he had finished breakfast, he sat back in contentment, then began to get up once again, before sighing and flopping back down.

          "Pah, I've got the whole day.  Are you free?"

          "For the Prince? Always!"

          And with that, they proceeded to pass a very enjoyable day, indeed.

*        *        *

          "Ooooh, I should get that girl! I bet she could seduce the old man!  And that boy, let me set him in front of the oldest girl, and she'll be distracted.  I wonder how they managed to save the youngest.  She should have died from that kind of drain.  It seemed like she was going to make things a lot easier for me, then she had that miraculous recovery!"

          "Lythi, maybe you should just take the spell off of her, eh? With two of them under the spell, it'll really drain you… That could cause problems later… I don't know  about the others though.  I don't think those two would do that for you.  They're too in love already, Lythi.  I think we need to find a better way."  Later, as he exited his sister's chambers, Haalen sighed in relief.  That had taken a lot of convincing, but he managed to work her around.  That had been much too close.

*        *        *

**A/N: *evil, planning-world-domination laugh* Peeeeerrrrrrffffeeeeecccccttt……. Lol… more on the way! Heh… Heh… Writing is a perfect distraction from your problems *pats new stories* I really should work on the ones I've already started… heh… *looks at full copy of WEDoB* crap! I'm almost completely finished posting what I've already written… Must… write… more… argh…**


	18. An Old Story, A New Mystery

**Chapter 18: An Old Story, A New Mystery**

**A/N: This definitely isn't what I expected it to be, but it came out really well.  I'm very pleased.  Hope you all like it ;)  I contemplated doing some smut, but I just thought it might ruin the point of the story…  I'll put in some smut for you guys later, though…**

**Review Replies:   
Thanks for all the love, I'm really starting to enjoy this ;) I'll definitely work on this a bunch especially for all my fans who review…**

As she got ready for bed, Tia reflected on the changes her life had gone through.  She was pregnant with twins, and Biltor wanted to marry her.  Her oldest sister had barely escaped being illegitimate, and her parents actually accepted her pregnancy.  She sighed in contentment and exhaustion, and climbed into bed.  She hadn't realized she was so tired, but as soon as she was comfortable, she was asleep.  

          This place was so strange, the sky was the deepest blue she had ever seen it, and the grass gleamed a brilliant green.  Before her stood two figures, so bright that they blurred.  One was pale, with dark eyes and hair and clad in black and midnight blue.  He looked extremely uncomfortable and out of his element.  The woman by his side looked much more comfortable.  She opened her mouth, and the voice that emerged was the most beautiful thing Tia had ever heard.

          "M'dear… Congratulations."

          "Wh… Who are you?" The woman laughed, and her laughter was tinkling and high, like tiny bells.  She was utterly ephereal, and she would have been, even had she been in a normal setting.

          "Histia, dear, I am Rimiena, and this is Gainiel, who I'm sure you know."

          "Of course… He's the god of dreams, but what are you doing in _my dream? And who are you?"_

          "We hope to be your in-laws soon, sweetheart." Gainiel shifted nervously, and squinted in the sunlight.  He was handsome in a pale, thin way.  Unlike many of the statues of him, he didn't resemble the Southern Carthakis, with their dark skin and wide grins.  Instead, he was very pale, with large dark eyes and curly black hair that fell often into his eyes.  Tia studied the two figures in front of her, and she could see where Biltor's looks came from.

          "You're Biltor's parents? He… he never told me.  I mean, he mentioned he was a halfling, but I never knew any more than that…"

          "Oh, dearie, don't be silly.  He didn't know.  My silent god over here was not introduced to his son formally until I had already passed on.  He always knew he had a god for a father, but he never knew which one.  I wasn't allowed to tell.  Gainiel has such silly rules about things like that."

          "Now, Rimi, it's not silly." The god's voice was far deeper than you might think, with a pleasant rumble and happy tone that seemed strange for a god of darkness and dreams.  "I wasn't sure that he would understand about us.  Or that he would understand why I couldn't be a real father to him."  The bright woman grinned and turned to Tia.

          "It's all very silly, you see.  But perhaps I should explain.  It all started thirty years ago…" (A/N: Yes, yes, I know that's cliché… that's the point…)       

*        *        *

          _"Rimi! Get up, dear! It's time for you to go to your lessons…"_

_          The girl in the wide bed grumbled and turned over, opening her eyes slowly.  Her mother was one of the few people she knew that could speak in exclamations without sounding silly.  Rimi blinked in the dim light of the room, and thought back on her dreams.  She had dreamed of him again.  He was tall and handsome, and utterly out-of-place in the sunny dream-world she often visited.  Still, there was no denying that he was beautiful.  When he took her into his arms, she could feel the lean muscles rippling in his chest and arms, and she longed to lean in closer, to kiss his lips, to give her heart to him.  She couldn't figure out why she would dream of this man.  She was a short, curvy, bright girl, and dreaming of a tall man that seemed as if he belonged in eternal shadows was more than strange.  But it didn't seem strange in the middle of the night, when she would have given up everything to have but a minute more with him.  Rimi sighed, and swung herself out of the bed, then threw on the first dress she came across.  She pulled back her ruddy-brown hair, and squinted her green eyes in the dim light to find the herbs she would need for the day.  After finding the herbs, she walked to the kitchen to meet her mother.  _

_          Her mother was a pretty woman, by no means gorgeous, but very pretty all the same.  Her smile lit up the room, and she was not repelled by hard work.  For these reasons, a young Bazhir man had fallen in love with her when he had visited the Tortallan fief she lived in.  Her father, the Lord of the fief, was anxious to make an alliance with the Bazhir that lived so close to him, and so gave her to the Bazhir in marriage.  Although Rimi's mother had forfeited a high life in the Court, she had found happiness, and lived comfortably in one of her father's old summer estates with her husband and growing brood.  Rimi's older siblings were all married, and she and the younger ones were reaching the age when their own marriages  would be necessary.  Rimi herself was nearing her seventeenth year, and she dreaded the day her wedding would come. _

_          Sighing, the girl set to her tasks, knowing that no amount of wishes would change the inevitable._

_*        *        *_

_          (-Two Months Later-)_

_          Rimiena looked around the woods in despair.  She had been sent for a specific type of berries, and there were none to be found. She had known it was late in the season for them, but it should not have been this hard to find at least a handful._

_          Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her.  She whipped around and almost fell, only to be steadied by a hand on her shoulder.  She looked up, and up into the dark eyes of her dream-lover.  With a fluid motion, he folded her into his arms, and she leaned against him happily.  It was strange to see this vision, this dream borne of lonely nights alive and in the flesh, holding her to him.  She barely reached his neck, but it made no difference.  He was the perfect size for her.  Rimi looked up into the eyes of her dream, and gave into the love and passion flowing in her veins._

_          What passed between the two lovers that afternoon should be obvious, but if it isn't… Let's just say that it was enough to make Rimi realize that no other man would ever be enough for her after her lover.  As she would later realize, it was also enough to get her pregnant.  Afterwards, she propped herself against him, and sighed._

_          "I have several questions."_

_          "I can't promise I'll answer them, but ask away…"_

_          "Who are you?" He laughed, a deep rumbling laugh that made her want to laugh too._

_          "Gainiel.  god of dreams." He expected her to shrink away from him, or to gasp in horror, but she just nodded, as if he had told her he was a sheepherder or something as mundane as that.  He smiled._

_          "Why me?" He frowned, and thought for a moment.       _

_          "I don't know, to be honest.  I don't know why I love you.  You are everything I shouldn't love – bright, happy, loving, warm.  But I do." She nodded, and tilted her head._

_          "What's going to happen to us?"_

_          "I don't know…"_

_*        *        *_

_          Mithros roared in anger._

_          "How could you, Gainiel! How could you take advantage of this woman! She's only a young mortal… It's expressly forbidden!"_

_          "Oh, and so it's alright for Weiryn, the Goddess, and yourself, but not for me? Why not, Mithros? Is it too disturbing that I, lover of shadows and nightmares might love a bright and happy mortal? Or that she might love me in return? Mithros, I am not only a lover of shadows.  I love happy dreams as well, and she is the personification of my happy dreams." Rimi snorted next to him, and glared at Mithros._

_          "I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid of any of you.  I love Gainiel.  He didn't take advantage of me.  I _chose_ to love him.  And I will endure the punishments." Mithros frowned, his brow wrinkling in an expressly human gesture that seemed odd on the powerful god.  The Goddess, however, simply sat serenely, by his side, and smiled on her spirited daughter._

_          "Mithros, I believe I have an answer.  This woman shall bear a child, but the child shall not be human.  Like Weiryn's daughter, the child, who is already in existence," the Goddess smiled at the shock in all of the faces but Aliani's, "shall be a shapeshifter.  He shall take the form of an immortal… A centaur, perhaps, but will not be an immortal.  He will not know his father until his mother passes into our realm, else he would hate him.  When Rimiena passes, she will become a demi-goddess." The Goddess arched a perfect brow at her Consort. He only nodded with a resigned air._

*        *        *

          Rimiena smiled. "Do you see now dear?  Our relationship has been… strange.  But enough of that. You must understand.  We want to help you, but that will be difficult.  We have proposal for you.."

          "Rimi, there is no time for that now.  Dawn approaches in her world, and we must go before it arrives."  He turned to Tia with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Histia, but our plans must wait for another night.  Goodbye, dear. And good luck to you and our son."  The god enfolded her into a warm hug, and gestured for her to turn around and close her eyes.  When she opened him, she was back in her room, squinting in the pre-dawn light.

*        *        *

**A/N: just wrote most of that today… I'm actually having to write it now :D Don't worry though, I've got enough material from today's writing for maybe two more chapters besides this one… However, I have discovered that my characters do NOT like to behave ;) **

**Anywho****, leave some love, as my dear friend Gordie would say *wiggles fingers at him* hi Gordie! (Not that he'll ever come here anyway, nor would I allow him to read this, but ya know…)**


	19. Veins of Wisdom

**Chapter 19: Veins of Wisdom**

**A/N:  This is my royal-princes-have-emotional-breakdown chapter… fun shtuff… And more about Nera and Kendi, as requested ;)**

**Review Replies: **

**Lady Rhian- My faithful reader and reviewer ;) Hope you like this chapter and the next one… **

**Lisa- Hey sweetie!**** I'm so glad you reviewed, dear… You like them? YAY! Hehe… more chapters soon, keep reading… and here's what you asked for on Kendi and Nera… Much more about them soon, now that I FINALLY have some ideas for them…  
  
**

Kendi frowned as she attempted to puzzle out the assignment her Knight Master had sent to her.  It was really strange… Usually Alanna tried her best to stump the young Squire with the most complicated political assignment possible.  There must be more behind this.  Kendi shrugged and looked at the light purple piece of paper once again, reading the lines over and over to herself:

          "_Discover yourself.  Look deeply at who you are, and who everyone around you is.  When you think you know, try to find the connections beneath the surface.  This will be your only task until it is completed. - Alanna"_

*        *        *

          Jasson rounded the corner, an peered into Kendi's room.  For a week or so, she had been able to talk and read, but they wouldn't let her out of the room.  Jasson was careful to only come when she was asleep so that she wouldn't be able to detect his Gift healing her.  As he looked in, he saw her bent over a piece of light purple paper, thinking hard.  Her forehead was wrinkled, and there was a perfect crease between her eyes that he always wanted to kiss away.  Her lips where moving slowly, and he was entranced, watching them for a moment.  Her perfect dark eyes, and her body that looked so weak but he knew had so much strength.  Jasson rubbed his own forehead, and smoothed his hair back before retreating.  When he reached his rooms, he slumped into a chair and wondered how the situation had progressed so far.

*        *        *

(A/N: This is going back in time to Lewen's overdose, I know it's confusing, but that's the way it works out.  Bear with me.)

          Nera happened to pass by Lewen's door, and decided to visit her old friend.  She knocked on the door and listened for his reply.  She didn't hear anything.

          "Lewen? _Lewen__?_" 

          Nera grew frantic.  She knew he was in there, but he wasn't answering.  She tested the knob, and realized it was locked.  She quickly performed a spell to open it, and burst in.  He wasn't in the antechamber, and she rushed to the bedroom.  She looked, and didn't see him at first, but she noticed a small spot of something by the bed, and she ran to the other side of the bed.  What she saw made her scream and want to faint.  

          "Oh, gods above, what did you do Lewen?"

          She bit down hard, repressing the urge to empty her stomach violently or pass out.  Instead, she knelt down, ignoring the blood seeping into her light gown, and cradled his head in her lap before beginning the Healing process.

          Five minutes later, her sister and mother burst into the room with Shinko, Thayet, and Alanna in tow.  All of the women stared as the young woman in a trance, bloody and gritty, as she held Lewen lovingly in her arms, Healing him.  Thayet bit back a gasp, and Shinko almost fell to the floor before Alanna caught her.  A few minutes later, Alanna laid her hand on the girl's shoulder, and provided more strength to the process she knew she couldn't interrupt.

*        *        *

**A/N: Sorry, that was shorter than it was supposed to be… sorry 'bout that… I'll post the next chapter in the next few days… hope this keeps you sated until then… **

**Next time: Nera and…**** Lewen???**

**Lily's memories of Haalen…******


	20. Doomed From The Start

**Chapter 20: Doomed From The Start**

**A/N:  Hmmm… sorry it's been so long guys, the end of soph year and the beginning of jr year have been really tough… Anyway, this is my last pre-written chapter, so from here on out, all suggestions would be VERY much appreciated… But I DO have a few ideas… Anyway, here's a Nera, Lily and Lewen chapter.  In other words, a chapter all about doomed love! Woot! Woah, and I just realized that I have about 10 characters that I left hanging several chapters back *scurries away to write about them***

**Review Replies: **

**Lyra**** of Queenscove and Arcander- Thanks so much for your reviews! It's good to know that at least a few people out there read this and can understand it ;) My ideas are a little…. Disjointed at times..**

**Lady Rhian- So, what'd ya think? I'm glad to see that I can keep fans despite my lack of updates… urgh…**

**Lisa- Here you go darlin'! I finally got one up for ya… Make sure to let me know by review or email if you have ANY ideas for the next few chapters… I NEED HELP! EEK!  
  
**

          (A/N: Okay, we're going back FORWARD in time, to the time of the sequence with Jasson and Kendi, and that's where we'll stay until further notice.)

          Lily sat in the main hall of the Dunlath castle, and shivered.  She wasn't going to come, but Maura had insisted.  With a resigned air, the young woman had followed her hostess to the main hall to hear the new bard.  She sat now, waiting for him to begin, her thoughts drifting to Haalen.

          "I'm going to sing one of my favorite ballads for you all, tonight.  I hope you enjoy it as much as I do." The bard began, and Lily faintly recognized the melody.

_"Columns of Fire haunted his soul of ice,_

_And he followed his heart towards_

_The Beacon on the Horizon.___

_She, driven by duty, pressed on to their center_

_Towards their meeting place.___

_And when they met, their souls combined_

_Recognition a shock through their souls.___

_How were they to know the sacrifice?_

_How were they to know how much_

_Desolation their love would bring?_

_All they knew was they could never let go,_

_They could never be apart, _

_for__ as long as they both would live._

_But it wasn't meant to be perfect, _

_For Fire and Ice never should combine._

_And so they changed their world, all for the worse,_

_And in the end came together_

_To banish their loving spirits forever_

_To banish the Immortals forever_

_To save their beloved world."___

          Silent tears began to course down Lily's face as she heard the ballad Haalen had told her of at their parting.   This was the ballad of the Ice Prince and his Fire Princess, and it was the ballad of her own love.  Driven by tragedy, pain, and the knowledge that they must use their love only to help save their world.  It made her long to see Haalen's face, with his icy eyes and prominent nose, and the mouth she loved so much.

          _"Haalen… come back to me…"_

*        *        *      

(okay, I realized that I put the overdose scene BEFORE Zara helps Nera, and I need to clear that up.  That was actually AFTER the Zara sequence, and about three or four days before this one… silly editing errors :))

          Nera chatted happily with an acquaintance, and traced the paths she knew so well.  Timos had been sent from court in disgrace the day before, and Nera couldn't have been happier.  Today, she walked the paths of the Queen's Garden with her friend.  The Queens's Garden had been used as a rendevous place for high courtesans of different factions and their Court patrons.  However, with the reign of Roald's grandmother, Lianne, the courtesans had been banned from Court, and this garden, now mostly unused, had been remade to be a haven for the Queen and her ladies.  Nera waved goodbye to her friend, and continued to walk the familiar paths, deep in thought.  She had just turned a corner when she heard a rustling.  She turned to the bushes, and saw a familiar back buried among the branches.  Groaning, she pulled on the back of the figure's tunic.

          "Lewen, what have I told you about…" Nera gasped.  That was no noble lady trying to sink deeper into the bushes.  If she wasn't mistaken, that was the young Sir Jinden, with lips that were _quite_ bruised from passionate kisses.  Nera groaned again.

          "Lewen, why didn't you tell me! Jinden, I'd suggest you go back to your rooms for the moment.  The _Crown Prince and I need to talk." Her subtle stress of the title caused a strange look to pass over Lewen's face.  She took Lewen's bandaged wrist, then released him and took his elbow instead and dragged him over to a secluded bench._

          "Lewen, I thought we were friends! Why haven't you told me that you don't like women?"

          "It's not that I don't _like_ women, _per _say_… It's more that I like men _more_…" Nera contained the urge to slap him._

          "Lewen, you're the Crown Prince! You have to marry! You have to produce heirs… Spending all of your life on sexual escapades with men is not appropriate.  You know that, I know that.  You can't let your lovers think that you can acknowledge them, and you can't have real relationships with them.  Your great-great-great grandfather was killed by his own wife because he indulged his male lovers and highly favored them openly.  You can't do that." He looked very dejected.  She understood how he must feel.

          "I _know_ that.  I'm not _stupid_. I just... I like women well enough, and I'll be able to produce heirs, but I haven't yet found a woman I could be happy being married to.  I just can't see myself marrying any of them.  Maybe I should abdicate to Ames."

          "You know that's not fair.  Ames is going through his own thing, whatever that could be.  And he's not made to rule.  He wouldn't make a good King.  It wouldn't be fair to him or to your country.  I know you know that." He nodded sadly.

          "I know.  I just wish there was some way I could actually be happy."  Nera looked at him in pity, then brightened.

          "I've got it, Lewen! You and I could get married! Your parents wouldn't object, and I don't mind, as long as you don't begrudge my occasional affairs on the side.  You already said you can produce heirs, so we will. I mean, it's been done before.  At least we'd be friends." Nera wasn't really as happy about the idea as she sounded, and she was hoping desperately that he would discard it.  However, Lewen just nodded.

          "Well, we should at least court, then get engaged.  If we have to, we could always cut it off.  It just might work Nera! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" She knew, oh she knew.  She was giving up any chance at a happy, loving marriage to make her future King and husband happy.  She was giving up everything she hoped for, all for him.  That was one thing he could never, ever know.  
*        *        *

**A/N: Still a little short, but intense… No? **

**Next time: Who the hell knows? I sure don't… Hopefully inspiration will strike soon *bites nails and thinks* *inspiration taps at the door* okay, well, I'm off to invite in my muse ;)**

**Note: I just wanted to say a little something… I remember Sept 11th well, as it was my first day of freshman year at boarding high school, and it seems amazing to me that it's 2 years later.  I  personally have not agreed with the ways that some things have been done since then, but I do not necessarily argue that they needed to be done.  Anyway, I'm not here to discuss political theory (as much as I'd like to) but to just say thanks to all of the people who helped with the 9/11 disaster and all of the sniper shootings.  I have a great many friends and family that could have been dead if not for these people.  **

**And goodbye to Johnny Cash.****  I was not a huge fan, but he affected all music in some way, and his loss was surprising and sad to everyone I know.**


	21. Reacquaintance

**Chapter 20: Reacquaintance**

**A/N:  Well, this clears up a few of the abandoned characters… It'll be a little while after this chapter again, because this is the absolute last thing I have, and I need to write some more before I can post the next chapter (obviously).  I'm going to be pretty busy to… bleck… anyway, here this is, though it's a bit short, I hope you'll all like it ;) **

          Nautikaa, Princess of Galla, exited her carriage gracefully, placing her hand in that of her footman.  She swept her deep blue silk skirts up slightly, to avoid the mud.  She had come to Tortall to catch the eye of one of the Princes or one of the other available noblemen amassing in the capital.  She was also extremely nervous.  While she knew she was pretty and witty, she doubted that she could outshine the Tortallan noblewomen, who were famed for the beauty and intelligence.  Resolutely, she fixed her face into a charming smile, and entered through the front gates.

          Prince Althier of Tyra had been returning from the stables when he happened to glance over into the main courtyard.  He saw a lovely young woman step out of her carriage and into the sunshine.  He would have dismissed her readily enough, had she not stopped directly in the sunlight.  Her deep brown hair blazed with color, and her whole body became surrounded by golden light.  While Althier knew that it was only a trick of the light, he could not banish the image from his mind.  And when she stepped out of the light and began to smile, he knew he had to win her.  And he would.

          Within three months, he and Nautikaa would be deeply in love, and he would propose to her.  She would say yes, and they would prepare to be married within the next two years, in the court of Tortall, where they had first met.

*        *        *

          Meanwhile, the court gossips were buzzing about the sudden attention that the Crown Prince was paying to Lady Tenera.  There had been numerous rumors about Lewen, as he had kept mostly to his close group of male friends and had seemed to ignore the attentions of beautiful women in the court.  His parents seemed happy to see him finally finding a woman he loved, and many matrons of the court were grumbling behind closed doors about his choice of women, when everyone knew that _their_ daughters were the most beautiful and charming in all of Tortall.  It took only a short month for the announcement about the engagement to come, and plans for the long-awaited wedding were enacted immediately.

*        *        *

          Irnai looked around uncertainly. This just seemed too strange.  She had been to Corus only twice before, once as a child, when Lady Keladry had rescued her from the town she had been orphaned in.  She remembered it as being huge, bigger than anything she had ever seen. She had been quiet then, and too worn down to notice much of the palace.  She had left for Mindelan two weeks later, and had only returned once more eight years later.  On the occasion of that visit, she had made her last prophecy.  She couldn't remember a word of it, and only two people, Daine Sarrasri and Queen Thayet had heard it.  They, in some secret agreement, refused to tell even Irnai what it had been about.

          _-Mistress, would you please tell Myrgin that he is wrong about this place?-_

          "What do you mean, Ales?" Irnai turned to the tall white hound in confusion.

          _-Ales said that this is a majestic place, a magical place.  I told him it smelled like rotting meat and horse shit to me.-_

          "Actually, you're both right, so relax.  Try not to rip out each others' throats. I need your help."

          _-See, I told you I was right, Ales!-  The taller, elegant, arrogant hound turned his nose away in disgust at this, and Irnai struggled to not laugh at them.  Her tall mare, Dorine, stamped her perfect hooves in impatience._

          _-Mistress, can we go __now?- The mare shook her head impatiently, and as always, her mane fell perfectly back into place.  Irnai rolled her eyes and nodded, tapping Dorine with her heels.  Honestly, even mischievous Myrgin was easier to deal with than her two "perfect", arrogant, vain brats.  However, they were decidedly more intelligent than Myrgin, so she kept them around._

*        *        *

**A/N: heh… poor Irnai… anyway, there'll be more of her in the future… I think… damn me and my lack of perfectly planned out plots!**

**Next time: Uh…. *draws a blank* no clue… back to the drawing board**


	22. Hydrangea Blossoms

**Chapter 22: Hydrangea Blossoms**

**A/N:   Okay, so it seems like a TOTALLY random chapter title.  I swear, it isn't.  And the Hydrangea part of it is for Beks, who is the bestest friend a girl could have.  Here's some Kendi, Amery, and Yvete for you.  Some discovery, and some fluff... woot…**

**Lisa: I miss you, darlin'.  Sucks about Colin and Armando, doesn't it? I couldn't BELIEVE it!**

Kendi tried to shake off the feeling of disorientation as she padded down the hallway towards her sister's new chambers.  She had been there before, many times, but that was all before her life started to change.  She no longer drank unicorn blood, and she barely ever heard the voices anymore.  Everything looked brighter, newer.  It was almost like looking through a piece of bent glass, and it made her slightly nauseous sometimes.  Still, she was getting used to it.  

          Tia had moved into new chambers with Biltor a few weeks before.  She was just starting to show, and her wedding was to be small, and was scheduled to be in two weeks.  Kendi had begun work on her assignment from Alanna a week before.  First, she'd studied Nera, and had learned that things in her oldest sister's life were not quite the way the gossips thought they were.  Then she'd followed her parents around for a while, but there hadn't been much very interesting in their lives.  

          Finally, Kendi reached the door she was looking for.  She pressed her ear to the wooden door, and let a little of her Gift flow through the lock so she could hear her sister and Biltor.

          "She still doesn't know?"

          "I know, it's ridiculous! Mum and Da won't tell her, and Jasson certainly isn't spilling any secrets."

          "When are they going to tell Kendi?" Kendi's eyebrows rose at hearing her name.

          "Maybe never. Can you imagine her reaction if they just suddenly told her that the only reason why she survived is because Jasson is her true love, and his Gift started healing her without his knowledge.  How would she handle that? You know as well as I that they've never been that close." Kendi stood, openmouthed, then blushed, realizing that her sister's statement was untrue, before padding off to find Jasson.

*        *        *

          Amery entered the Blue Moon, glancing around him furtively before removing his cloak.  He slipped his payment to the Mistress, and walked confidently up the stairs to Yvete's room, as he did every time he visited the establishment.  He found the familiar door. Two short taps, and the door opened to her familiar, beautiful face.

          "Ames!" She latched onto him and hugged him warmly, and he could almost believe that it wasn't because she was paid to.

          "Evie.  Shall I come in?"

          He made love to her slow and sweet, letting the darkness settle around them comfortably.  And when they were done, he realized that it really was just that. _I love her_, he realized, as a firefly alighted on her hair briefly before buzzing off. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and pulled her tighter, an energizing warmth suffusing him and tingling through his limbs.  _I love her_.

*        *        *

          Yvete awoke to feel a warm, strong arm around her hips.  A month ago, she would have jumped out of the bed in surprise, but instead, she only cuddled back into the warmth behind her.  Amery was different from any man she had ever met.  He didn't just want to have his needs fulfilled before dropping her and forgetting her.  Ames returned every few nights, and always cared for her, talked to her, treated her well.  He asked for her advice and bought her little thoughtful gifts.  And although she wasn't supposed to, although she fought it, she was falling for him.  She tried to tell herself that she just like him because he was rich and good in bed, but she knew it wasn't that.  She knew, somewhere deep in her heart, that she felt much more for him than that.  And she knew, without doubt, that the only way she could have him would be to dig into a past she'd much rather forget.

*        *        *

          Kendi ran blindly through the halls of the palace, looking for Jasson.  Eventually, she found him in his chambers, sleeping.  He looked so peaceful, so beautiful when he was sleeping.  Some men she had seen looked like pigs when they slept, with tongues hanging out and drool all over their faces.  Not Jasson.  He was as perfect as a painting or a statue of a young, innocent youth.  His pink lips begged for her corruption, and the black curls called for her fingers to tousle them.  Slowly, forgetting her real reason to be there, she approached the bed, and lay beside him. Carefully, she shifted closer, and allowed her lips to touch his.  His eyes opened quickly, and she could see the surprise in them before she closed her eyes and his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.  She didn't even have to think about it, she didn't have to wonder if it was right.  She just knew.  This was the way things should be, this was the man for her, and this was were she should be – next to him, in his bed, with her fingers in his hair and her lips on his.  She felt her body meld into his, and felt him shift until he was above her, and she was overwhelmed by the _rightness.  And she didn't care about anything.  She didn't care about what her family said, what the court said, about the demons that still haunted the fringes of her dreams.  None of it mattered when she was here, with him.  And then, their tunics and then shirts were gone, and the heat engulfed her fully._

*        *        *

**A/N: Sweet, I think… Probably too goopy and cliché, but I really like it ;) And yes, I know it was short… I was trying to get SOMETHING up.**

**Next Up: Haven't written it yet, but probably Some Lily, Haalen, Lythi, maybe Nera and Lewen, maybe Tia's wedding, or maybe we'll save that for Ch 24…**


End file.
